Hood School Term Two
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Sequel to 'Hood School - Term One'. Marian is recovering from being stabbed so Robin agrees to take over the Nightwatchman duties. the gang enjoy their holidays without Guy, but Marian has a new admirer - Alan...
1. False Hope

Much woke up with an awful dry feeling in his mouth. He coughed, spluttered, and rolled over. The figure in the bed next to him was unusual. It wasn't that it was the wrong shape, or looked overly different, but with one glance, Much could tell it wasn't Robin.

Thoughts flooded back to him of the previous days – Marian had 'been returned' to Guy, but not after Much had his room burnt.. Then the gang joined efforts with the Nightwatchman to beat Guy up. Later on, Guy had stabbed Marian, revealed to be the Nightwatchman. After many, many hours, Djac had finally managed to stop the bleeding and save Marian.

Robin was probably still with Marian. Djac had gone and slept in Will's room to give them some privacy and Alan, not wanting to get left listening to the two of them, who were doing much more than talking despite their drowsiness, had come and bunked with him.

Much rolled back and snuggled into his crispy pillows. Thank God it was the weekend. They only had two more days of testing before term one ended and they could all relax. Most kids went home for the holidays, but the gang usually remained at school to hang out with the teachers and other students. That meant movies, park, swimming and fun for two weeks without any assignments and fights. Much smiled. The only bad thin, was that Eve, his partner for science, would be going back to Drumfeild, for the holidays. Eve was smart and funny. She wasn't the most stunning girl and didn't wear the latest fashions but she was a perfect fit for Much. She looked a little gangly and awkward, especially with her second-hand shop clothes, but when she smiled… She was quirky, that was his word for her. It was also a word that Robina and the gang had used to describe him on numerous occasions. Much made a deal with himself: before the term was over, he would get Eve's msn and e-mail and keep in contact. Grinningly wilding at the possibilities of what could happen after several e-mails, Much fell back to sleep.

X

Marian winced as Robin's hand glided gently across her lower stomach.

'Sorry' Robin whispered, climbing carefully out of Marians' bed.

'Where are you going?' Marian opened her eyes, watching him tiptoe to the door. Robin turned at the sound of her voice, smiling tiredly.

'I didn't know you were awake" he walked over to her and bent down beside the bed.

'I wasn't, but you woke me' Marian smiled and ruffled Robin hair. She tried to sit up but the pain caused her to cringe

'Marian' Robin warned, 'you should rest'. Marian glared back and he held up his hands in a fake surrender. He then positioned the pillows behind her back and assisted her to sit up.

'Thankyou' Marian said.

'Yeah yeah you're welcome. I couldn't very well let my Maid Marian get killed now could I?' Robin planted a kiss on the top of Marian's head. 'Just don't do it again.'

'So where were you going?' She asked.

'I needed to check some things out – how Guy is, what he's told people… I also wanted to check the Internet for common stabbing infections and treatment, that kind of thing' He shrugged off it commendable goals.

'Your so good to me' Marian played with his hair. 'Can you find out how long it will hurt for?' she watched Robin's face change from relaxed to concern. 'No, no, its not that bad, I just want to know when I'll be on my feet again'.

'Djac said you should be fine to walk around today if you take some of pain tablets Will ran and got last night' he picked the packet up from her bedside table.

'Mmm' Marian examined the writing on the back. 'And how long until I can run around and that?'

'I don't think you should be running around Maiden' Robin laughed at the idea.

'But the Nightwatchman… 'Marian protested.

Robin stood up and went to tie his shoes. How could Marian be thinking of continuing that? She had just been stabbed? Did she have no idea what he had just gone through? Finally, his frustration boiled over.

'You think you'd have learnt by now!' He hissed angrily. Marian looked confused at his sudden burst. 'Every time you go out you get into a fight, or into a false relationship, or stabbed!' he gestured to her stomach.

'You know even the gang, who have had less time to adjust than you, even they support me more than you do!' Marian had tars in her eyes. Couldn't he see how much she loved being the Nightwatchman? It was a release, a chance to give something back, to help the poor. 'I heard them last night, saying how brave I was-

'Its too dangerous, you should stick to your embroidery' he called on a term from their childhood. After Marian's mother had died, her father had tried relentlessly to get his daughter interested into some more 'ladylike' hobbies. Marian hated every one of them, in particular, embroidery.

Robin walked to the door, flinging it open. He was met by the faces of Much and Djac, looking concerned.

'Try to talk some sense into her' he barked then walked out the door, shoving past them.

'so the man who supposedly loves me, 'Marian reached up, calling out to Robin. 'Can't think of one encouraging word! So much for love' she let out a cry of pain from the movement, sending Djac upon her, telling her to rest.

Much stood in the doorway - so much for fun and relaxing without any fights these holidays.


	2. For Marian

Robin rubbed his hands together vigorously. It was cold. He pulled his favourite hoodie on and continued to walk.

Marian had made him so angry, so scared. Couldn't she see that he just wanted her safe? Just wanted to protect her? For a few minutes last night, before realizing the wound wasn't too serious, Robin had thought he was going to loose his Maiden.

He didn't' mean to lash out, but he was tired, frustrated and angry at the situation. It was bad enough that Marian was now with Guy, but here was a man that had actually stabbed someone. Guy was a criminal, an all-most killer and Marian was dating him!

Robin was walking fast, down the street where Marian had been stabbed the night before. Sure enough, right where they had fought, a small patch of dark maroon seemed to be painted on the road. A car beeped impatiently for him to get off the road. He lightly jogged over, in front of some dingy looking apartments then remained, staring at that dirty patch of Marian's blood for a while, thinking…

'Sorry mister' a boy came bounding over to Robin, pointing at his shoes. Robin looked down and saw a small wooden car knocked over next to his feet. He bent down and gave it to the boy.

'Nice car' Robin grinned.

'The Nightwatchman gave it to me' the boy nodded enthusiastically.

'Oh did he now?' Robin hadn't even bothered to think what Marian had been doing before Guy confronted her.

'Yeah, he gave me and my sis, that's her over there, all new toys' the boy motioned to a smaller girl sitting on the steps in front of the apartments. The boy then grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him over to her.

'Whose ya' friend?' she raised her little head.

'Hi, I'm Robin' he sat down next to her. 'That's a pretty dolly you've got there, what's her name?'

'Goldie' she beamed down at her doll, 'I named her that 'cause she came in gold paper, from the Nightwetchman'.

'Nightwatchman' the boy corrected her, she rolled her eyes.

'Does the Nightwatchman visit you often? 'Robin tried not to sound too interested.

'Ma says he's come before, but this is the first time we've gotten toys' the boy sat on the floor at Robins feet, playing with his car.

'He bought money last time' the girl explained, 'but I like Goldie better than money. I'm Suzie by the way, that's Mitch'.

'Nice to meet you' Robin kissed her hand, causing her to giggle.

'You know what?' Mitch rolled the car up the steps and over Robins shoes. 'I wanna be just the him when I'm older'.

'The Nightwatchman?' asked Suzie. 'You're to chicken to go alone, I'll have to come with you'.

'You can't come' Mitch scrunched up his face. 'You're a girl! The Nightwatchman doesn't need help, definitely not a girls help'. Suzie looked upset.

'Girls can be pretty useful 'Robin nudged Mitch, 'especially pretty ones like your sister'.

'Maybe' Mitch considered the thought.

'And I can run fast too' Suzie added, 'see, try and catch me' she bounded up, doll in hand, eager to show off her skin. No sooner had Suzie left the steps, than Mitch was chasing after her. Robin smiled. They were just like him and Marian when they were kids.

'You two be careful' a woman appeared from behind Robin. He turned around and was met by a familiar face. It was Ruth Lacy. Her husband, Joe, worked for Marian's father as a bodyguard. He had taught Robin and Marian some basic martial arts when they were kids, and Ruth always made the best cupcakes. Robin was sad to hear that when he left and Marian's father demoted, Joe refused to work for Vaisley's father and had soon died under 'mysterious circumstances'.

'Ruth' Robin bounded up the rest of the steps to meet the woman. She took a moment eyeing him over, but soon a smile broke onto her face.

'Robin! Oh you've grown – so tall and handsome' she engulfed him in a bear hug. 'How are you? How's Marian?

'Were both fine' Robin laughed. 'How are you? I didn't recognise you're kids. The last time I saw them, Suzanne had just been born'.

'Oh god the two of them' She sighed. 'Their just like you and Marian'

'I was just thinking that' Robin watched them playing tag up the road.

'Oh their insane. Crazy this morning, the Nightwatchman came to our house you see, last night' she ushered to their toys.

'Yeah, Mitchell said' Robin nodded. 'Has he been much before?'

Ruth suddenly looked sad.

'Yeah he comes at the beginning of every month.' She took a deep sharp breath. 'Its been hard… I can't work with these two. They're not in school yet and I can't leave them alone. But the Nightwatchman takes care of our rent and I work some nights… bless the Nightwatchman that's all I can say' she suddenly turned chirpier again.

Robin nodded. 'Well if you ever need a free babysitter, me and Marian would be more than happy – it's good to see the kids again'

'Oh could you?' Ruth jumped. 'I mean, that would just be great, here can I grab your number?'

Robin just smiled and wrote down his mobile details. Then he said good-bye to the kids, promising to visit gain soon. As he walked off, barely noticing the bloodstain, he focussed on the neighbourhood. It was rundown, broken windows, graffiti… Marian or rather the Nightwatchman had visited these houses regularly. She - ah he had helped these people. This street, these people, and many more

What would happen now Marian couldn't be the Nightwatchman?

Robin glanced over his shoulder to Suzie and Mitch still clutching their toys and laughing madly. In that moment he knew. He knew he would take over, he would help - for the kids, for Marian.


	3. Why I Love You

Thanks for reviews, yeah I don't think Marian would IT take well if Robin took over HINT# and yes this is based on the first time Marian was stabbed. Oh and by the way, I WILL NEVER KILL OFF MARIAN, THE BBC ARE EVIL!, thankyou.

Djac watched as Marian tried relentlessly to stand up. It didn't matter how many times she was told to rest and relax – Marian would stubbornly try to hoist herself up and walk around, resulting in more pain.

'Marian' Djac groaned. 'You must rest'.

'I'm fine Djac, you said it your self, the cut isn't serious'. Marian took a few steps, clutching her side. Much watched her closely, while Alan and Will rolled their eyes. They had agreed to keep Marian company today and study for all of their tests tomorrow in her room. After Monday, it would be the holidays and they would have the school to themselves. Marian let out a sharp breath and fumbled a little.

'That's it!' John jumped up, grabbing some rope.

'W-what re you doing' Marian looked daunted as John charged towards her. He gave her one light shove and she fell back onto her bed. Then he grabbed one of her arms and tied it to the bedpost. 'John stop it!'. Marian squealed.

'There now stay' John ordered her and the gang burst out in laughter. A knock came at the door.

'Marian its me' the heard Robin say. 'Open up, we need to talk'. They all looked at Marian, she was still fuming from his earlier comment. Finaly, she nodded and the gang begun to pile out.

X

Robin had begun to think Marian wasn't ever going to open up, but then finally the door opened and out came Much, Alan, John, Will and Djac, all giving him sympathetic looks. They knew how feisty and stubborn Marian could be and that getting back on her good side wouldn't be easy after their previous 'chat'.

Robin came in the room bearing an apologetic look. Marian was lying on he bed, still dressed in her Nightwatchman suit, looking pissed.

'How do you feel?' Robin stayed a safe distance away, fully aware Marian could kick his but if she wanted to.

'Hurt' Marian looked down.

'You should take some more pain killers' Robin came and sat down on Djac's bed, figuring it was a safe spot.

'Not that kind of hurt Robin' Marian still didn't meet his gaze. Robin bent down, trying to make her look at him. For a while, they sat unspeaking until Robin couldn't; stand it any longer.

'Shit what can I say Maiden? I screwed up, I was tired and scared and I shouldn't have said it' Robin waited for her to look up but she didn't. Robin nodded, realizing this wouldn't be settled any time soon. He stood up and went for the door.

'For what's its worth, I am proud of you, but not for being him' Robin gestured to her outfit. 'I love you, I'm proud of you because your different. You go out and do something instead of just talking about it. You're brave, generous and kind – you don't need to parade around in a mask for people to notice that'. Robin turned again and put his hand on the knob. He paused, holding his breath but didn't leave.

'Ahh Marian?' Robin turned back and raised his eyebrows.

'What?' she asked quietly.

'Well.. Its just that was the best speech ever and I kinda thought you run and leap into my arms or something'. Marian laughed for the first time and looked at him.

'I would, but you see John's tied me to the bed' she held up her tied arm. Robin laughed too and went to her bed.

'Are we good?' he crossed his fingers.

'After a speech like that! – Duh!' Marian pulled him in with her free hand and kissed him passionately.

'Good, cause I have a plan about what will happen to the Nightwatchman' Robin breathed in her familiar smell.

'First' Marian pulled away. 'I think you should let the gang in, they've been listening at the door for ten minutes.' Upon realizing their cover was blown, the door opened and in piled the gang looking guilty.


	4. Pizza Slice

After a day of pizza, laughs and pretending to study, the gang was completely exhausted. As the hours rolled by, it seemed pretty obvious that everyone would be sleeping in Marian and Djac's room that night. After being discovered by Robin that morning while listening in on his apology, no one had left the room apart from Will and Djac who had gone and gotten the food.

They sat, all staring at the last slice of pizza, eyeing one another off deviously.

'Its so mine' Alan made a move for it but Djac slapped his hand away.

'We do live in a democracy – I think we should hold elections. Each of us put forward their claim for the slice and the most deserving gets it' Djac sat up straight while the gang all groaned at her maturity.

'Well, obviously I deserve it' Much went first. 'I just had my room burnt, I've been putting up with a sulking Robin and to make things worse – Eve is going home in one hour and I still haven't talked to her. So as compensation for my bad weekend – I get the food'.

'Hardly!' Will scoffed. 'I should get it – I got a B on my woodwork exam on Friday. B! Can you believe it? Just because I have more talent than the teacher, he grades me down… so mine!' he grabbed the slice but Djac slapped his hand back.

'That's pathetic' Djac spoke up. 'I was nearly deported! And, I still could be so I should stock up on as much normal food as possible before I go back to my families crappy 'natural' food'.

'Oh come on' Robin protested. 'You're not going anywhere. Now, I deserve the pizza for obvious reasons. My _beautiful_ girlfriend is dating a psycho who stabbed her and I haven't studied at all, so now I'll fail my tests too'.

'Hey, you just used Marian's reasons as your own' John laughed.

'We share our problems' Robin hugged Marian who was lying down on him and she scoffed.

'You guys shouldn't enter' Much pointed to Marian and Robin. 'You've got each other, so your lives are going pretty well… Oh and John you shouldn't enter cause you've got Alice' John blushed at the mention of his 'almost girlfriend's' name.

'Fine by me' Robin shrugged. 'I've got the yummiest thing in the world right here' he gave Marian another squeeze and the gang let out a coo.

'All right' Djac got back to the matter at hand, forcing everyone's attention away from Robin and Marian's snog. 'That just leaves Alan to put forward his claim'. The gang watched as Alan took in a sharp breath and leaned closer into the circle.

'Ok' he begun. 'I've got a whopper - I really like this girl, who I know pretty well… but she will never love me back… So now, I'm forced to watch her from afar, admire her smiles and know that her lips will never touch mine…'

'But-' Much looked emotional. 'But – Oh just tell her!'

'Can't do it' Alan shook his head. 'See, she's my mate and I only just realized I like her. I saw a different side of her personality… and I like it. But, she doesn't feel the same and she will never be mine'. The gang all looked concerned for their friend, they wanted him to be happy.

'Well what a depressing story' John broke the silence.

'Yeah way to go' Djac added. 'Boo Hoo, you can't get the girl but you still told us the story to make us all depressed, what the point eh?'

'The point' Alan was back to his normal chirpy self suddenly, 'was to get you all softened up, while I stole the pizza' Everyone looked down at the empty box next to Will and noticed the slice missing. Alan held up the slice with a triumphant smile and then took a monster-sized bite. Everyone threw cushions at him.

X

The gang, who were all busy cramming in their studies at around one in the morning, had gone quiet, deep in concentration.

Marian suppressed a yawn and had a slight stretch. She scrunched her eyes and relaxed them, looking anywhere but her maths book. She was pretty sure Much had fallen asleep on his textbooks. John was his usual quite self, studying Italian. Will and Djac were working on their geography together and Robin was nuzzled in close to her but completely absorbed in a book on crusades.

Marian watched Alan as he turned the page on computer encryption, looking bored. She felt bad for him. He liked a girl who didn't like him back. She resolved that she would find out who this mystery girl was and talk her round. After all, Alan was a great guy and any girl would be happy with him.

X

Alan pretended not to notice as Marian watched him. She looked so adorable when she was tired and he suppressed his excitement, as she looked his way. After a moment, her gaze returned to Robin as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were both lying side by side, on their stomachs, on her bed. How he wished that he were the one next to her. To feel her skin pressed up against his… he shook the thought from his head. Not only was she officaily-dating Guy and secretly in love with Robin, she would never go for him. He didn't want to face the wrath of a jealous Robin either. No – he would try and get over her… try… try hard…


	5. End Of Tests

Marian winced as she eased herself out of her seat. She had just finished her maths test and her head was spinning. She should have studied but the Nightwatchman getting stabbed, hanging out with the gang and cuddling up to Robin had distracted her.

At least it was over now. She had finished all of her tests and was now free to enjoy her holidays. Marian smiled at Will as he picked up her bag so she didn't have to. Her side felt like it was about to explode and she just wanted to get back to her room and watch a movie with the gang or something.

Will was looking up and down the corridor, looking nervous.

'What's up Will?' Marian watched her fiend.

'Its nothing' he returned his haze to her, hoisting her bag over his shoulder.

'Djac is hardly nothing' Marian chuckled. 'If you want to go meet her go, I don't mind'.

'Are you sure?' he looked concerned at her side.

'I can handle myself' Marian grabbed her bag and swung it defiantly onto her back. 'Bring her back in one piece'. Will smiled in appreciation and ran off to surprise Djac. Marian smiled as he rushed off then turned and faced the stairs.

'This will be fun' she said aloud, voicing her concern for getting up them to her dorm.

'What will?' Guy materialised behind her. His cold voice caused a chill down Marian spine and she put on a fake smile before facing him.

'Guy' was all she could manage. She kept seeing Guy stabbing her just a few nights ago.

'Long time no see' he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

'Yeah, well I had to study you know?' Marian looked out the window, wishing she could run as fast as she could I the opposite direction.

'Thank god the testing is finished' Guy willed Marian to look at him.

'Yeah' she nodded absently.

'School's finished - I'll be leaving tonight' Guy took her hand in his. 'I'll miss you'. Finally she looked at him and smiled slightly. 'maybe you can come visit? You don't live far from me'.

Marian shuddered, how did he know where she lived?

'Actually' Marian cleared her throat. 'My dad is going overseas so I'll be stabbing at school for the holidays'. She watched as Guy's face dropped and suppressed a chuckle.

'At school, all holidays, by yourself?' Guy suppressed the urge to yell.

'Yeah well, its better then being at home all alone, at least here I'll have Djac' Marian shrugged.

'Djac' Guy repeated.

'Yes, is that a problem?' Marian's eyes pierced. 'Don't you trust me?'

'I do' Guy back peddled. 'Its not your fault – you can stay'.

'Thanks for your consent' Marian rolled her eyes.

'That's not what I meant' Guy gave her hand a squeeze. 'We can talk on the phone, e-mail, text… I could even come down here and spend the day with you'.

'That would be nice' Marian forced a smile. 'Thankyou for being ok with it too'

'Maybe we could go for a walk… it is my last night here for three weeks' Guy begged her.

Marian wanted nothing more then to sleep or hang out with the gang. She yearned to tell him her side was hurting from where he stabbed her or how she wanted to just curl up in Robin's embrace but instead she nodded. As he led her off down the corridor she took comfort in the fact that she would have three weeks without him starting tomorrow.

X

Djac shoved her chemistry folders into her bag and let out a lazy yawn. She had stayed back and completed the extra questions on her test and was fairly certain that she'd pass like always. Her teacher gave her an encouraging smile as she left the room and headed down the stairs of the science block. She knew she wanted to be a doctor, like her father, and she knew she wanted to return to Jerusalem to help her sick countrymen and she was usually very focussed on that goal. But lately a certain gorgeous, tall, puppy-dog-eyed creature had captured her thoughts, distracting her from her studies. Normally she'd answer the questions without even breaking a sweat, despite being in the extension class, and get the top marks in the class. But today she had to rack her brain for the answers, making her frustrated. She had spent all of last night, the night she should have studied, in Will's arms, not that she was complaining… but she needed to focus harder if she was ever going to impress her father.

Djac's phone vibrated as she walked down the grassy hill towards the main building.

_Spending 'quality time' with Guy-zilla, _

_Tell Robin not to freak – won't be long,_

_XXX Marian_

Djac laughed; glad to see Marian could still make light of her stalker situation. If she was in that situation, she would freak and go crazy, but Marian was strong… still being not being able to express her love for Robin must be hard. Djac imagined not being able to run up and plant a kiss on Will's cheek at lunch and shuddered. She promised she would make these holidays the best ones ever for her. 

'Djac' a familiar voice called, causing her to look around. 'Djac' it came again.

'Will' Djac laughed. 'I know its you!'. No reply came. 'Where are you?… I'm not looking for you… come out now….Will!' still no reply. 'Fine!'. She continued walking. Suddenly a well-known figure popped out from behind a tree in front of her.

'my lady' Will did a low bow. 'Salam-a-kekum'.

Djac laughed at his attempt at Arabic. It was so cute that he was trying to learn another language for her, pity he sucked at it.

'That's Salam-a-likum' she corrected him. 'And Alikem-a-salam right back at cha'.

Will grinned. 'How was your test?'

'Ok I guess' Djac shrugged. 'Yourself?'

'Its woodwork, how could I fail?' he came closer and leaned in close. After what seemed like eternity, he finally bent down further and put Djac's anticipation to rest by kissing her gently. 'Feel like a movie?'

'as long as your there, I'll go anywhere' Djac felt like she was floating. They walked off hand in hand, celebrating the end of term one and their unbelievable relationship.


	6. Goodbyes

Marian cringed as Guy put his hand on her side. She didn't know if she was cringing from pain of her wound, or the fact that he was actually touching her. The movie had been all right, Guy had offered to pay for her ticket - but she refused, saying that she was independent and living in the twenty-first century, not medieval times!

Now they were walking back to school in the cool crisp night alone and Marian cringed again, hating how romantic it was.

'I had fun tonight' Guy broke the uncomfortable silence.

'yeah' Marian tried hard as she could to imagine Robin in Guy's place.

'I'm packed so I'll be leaving as soon as we get back…but I really wanted to spend some time with you' he said but Marian didn't respond. Guy stoped walking and turned her to him. 'I'll miss you'. She smiled, that was a good sign right? He dared to pick touch a stray curl was lightly put it back to place, then glided his hand down to her neck.

Marian resisted the urge to slap Guy. He was going to try and pash her – she knew it. This was their first 'official' date and he was gonna kiss her. Not that that was unusual. Most people kissed at the beginning of their first dates… but when her and Robin started dating, he was a proper gentleman and just held her hand, causing a shiver of excitement to run through her. After about two weeks, the anticipation mounted and she couldn't handle it any longer. They had been collecting books from their lockers when she reached up and kissed him. Later Robin confessed that he had been way to nervous, 'I was so scared! I was afraid I'd miss and screw it up with the prettiest girl in school'.

Marian realised she was smiling at the memory, and Guy took it as encouragement. She shifted her position at the last second and he pulled back. He frowned.

'So you didn't like it after all?' he stared down. 'The necklace' he clarified.

'I do' Marian scrambled to regain her cool and not hint whom she was just thinking about.

'You did not think to wear it' Marian wondered if he was pissed about the jewellery or being blown off for a kiss.

'It is very precious to me, I would not want to loose it' she explained. 'Come on' she took his hand. 'Were not home yet and you have to leave in a few hours'.

'Yeah' Guy took her hand happily. Was it true? Did she love his present that much that she savoured it? 'How did you go on your tests?'

'Urgh miserable' Marian complained, causing Guy to snigger. 'What?'

'You should have asked, I would have given you the answers' he explained.

'Yeah but they could've been wrong' Marian kept walking.

'No way' Guy was serious, 'I had the cheat sheets – the teachers answers, so I am gonna pass with flying colours'

'That's cheating' Marian was disgusted, she pulled her hand away and stopped.

'Marian' Guy groaned. 'I think of it more and very accurate tutoring, and I could have helped you if you asked, so don't be hissy' he grabbed her hand and they continued walking back to school in silence.

X

When they arrived back, Guy went off to say goodbye to his friend, promising to return to Marian before he left. Marian waited until he was out of sight before running up to his dorm door. She shimmied the knob, but to no use, the door was locked. He left out a frustrated sigh and turned around.

'Hey maiden' Robin grinned, standing right behind her. Marian, shocked, fell backwards but Robin steadied her in time.

'Shit Robin! Don't scare me' she hit him playfully. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just checking up on you' he grinned. 'How was your date?'

'Awful' Marian sighed.

'Then what are you doing at Gisborne's room?' he didn't look happy.

'Guy said he had the answers, to all of the tests…I thought, I don't know, I'd find them, randomly put them on the teachers desk and he'd be expelled – wishful thinking'.

'Yeah, the teacher wouldn't know they were Guy's' Robin nodded and Marian looked upset. 'But hey, lets take 'em anyway so he can't cheat on the next lot of tests'.

'We can't, the door's locked' Marian twisted the handle again.

'A detail' Robin gently pushed her aside and turned the door himself. It was locked, but not for long. He reached up and pulled out Marian's blue hairpin and gently released her hair, admiring the way it framed her face.

'Robin' she fluffed her hair, watching how he looked at her. 'This is not the time'.

'Just relax' he put the pin into the keyhole and jiggled it a little. 'I've done this before'.

'With which girls hairpin?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'Just shut up and get in' Robin successfully unlocked the door and let Marian in. They silently crept around Guy's room, opening draws, looking for the cheat sheets. Finally Robin found them in Guy's backpack and held them up triumphantly.

'Wow, look at this' he flipped through the pages. 'There's the answer's to maths, english, chemistry – shit!'

'What' Marian looked alarmed, thinking someone was coming.

'I got question number six wrong' Robin frowned. Rolling her eyes, Marian gave Robin a light pull.

'Lets get out of here. Take the sheets back to your room, I'll say goodbye to Guy then meet you' Robin looked up at the mention of Gisborne's name. Marian leaned in and gave him a juicy kiss full of promise. 'Then he'll be gone and I'll be all yours for three weeks'.

'All mine?' Robin looked tempted.

'Well' Marian was thoughtful, 'when I'm not the Nightwatchman that is'.

'Oh yeah' Robin's eyes lit up. 'I've been meaning to talk to you about that-'

'Quick, Guy's coming' Marian pushed him out the door, 'meet your in your room'. No sooner had Robin bolted, Then Guy came bounding into his room, looking confused. He could have sworn that he locked his door…

'Guy' Marian looked flushed, sitting on his bed. 'Hope you don't mind, I let myself in'.

'No' Guy was stunned by the figure on his bed. He walked devilishly towards her, but she stood up.

'I'm sorry, but the tests really wore me out' she explained. 'I really need some sleep' Guy must have looked disappointed because Marian leant up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 'We'll keep in contact and you'll be back before you know it – have a good holiday and I'll be here when you get back' with that she politely rushed from the room, leaving Guy holding his moist cheek.


	7. Kicking Ass

Marian knocked impatiently on Robin's door. After what seemed like half an hour, she heard some noises and the door opened. Robin grinned at Marian, pleased her farewell to Gisborne hadn't taken long. He accepted her bag and closed the door behind her.

'That was fast' he put her bag down next to the door.

'Mmm' was all Marian said while she opened his minbar and took out a diet coke and passed him a regular.

'Why you drinking diet?' Robin watched her as she cracked open the can and took a slow sip. 'Please don't tell me your going on one of Sarah's bender diets'. Marian met his gaze and gave him a tired smiled.

'And If I were?' she teased.

'Then you're not as smart as I thought', he crossed the small distance between them. 'You're perfect the way you are'.

'Corny much?' she sipped her drink again, choosing to ignore his romantic tone.

'No' he was serious, 'just truthful'. Marian heaved a laboured sigh.

'Guy's leaving now. He said he'd visit during the holidays but I think I'm safe'.

'Don't you mean 'were safe'?' Robin gently stroked Marian hair.

'Well us and the me – the Nightwatchman rather' she explained. 'I shouldn't have any more interferences on my rounds for a few weeks'. Robin frowned, removing his hand from her hair. 'What?'

'Marian, its too dangerous' he begun.

'Not this again' Marian defended rather quickly. 'I thought you were proud of me for making a difference and-'

'I am, I am' Robin reassured her. 'But not while you're healing'

Marian snorted, 'the poor cannot wait for me to be _healed_'.

'Marian, what if you got into more trouble, what is you run into a mob or some thieves?' Robin sounded adamant. 'I admit you're a brilliant fighter, normally, and can take care of your self, normally, but right now you can't'.

'Can to' Marian was in a fierce mood.

'All right' Robin took her drink and his own, putting them on Much's desk before turning back to face her. 'Lets go' he held up his hand, reading to fight.

'You can't be serious' Marian laughed. 'I'm not proving myself by fighting you'.

'If you can't at least put up some defence to me, you're in no shape to go out'. He readied his stance for battle.

'It wouldn't be fair' Marian responded. 'I can beat the crap out of you any day'.

'Then show me' Robin grinned in contest. Marian sighed, seeing no other option. She turned around, taking off her jumper. As her hand grazed her stomach she winced silently, glad Robin couldn't see her face. She bit her lip, braving through the pain and preparing to wipe that stupid smile right off his arrogant face.

Robin watched her take off her extra layer, knowing she would never be able to fight with such an injury otherwise he never would have challenged her, knowing from personally experience that she could kick his ass. Though, during his time travelling, his fighting skills had improved out of necessity…

Robin was snapped from his thoughts by the sight of Marian flying towards him. She punched with great strength. Though Robin managed to block each blow. Again and again she striked, so did he, but each time the other defended themselves. They knew each other's style to well, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and used them to advantage.

'See' Marian gloated as she managed to deliver a sharp kick to Robin's torso. Robin grabbed her retreating leg and spun it around, causing her to loose balance and fall. She lay on her back and Robin lifted his leg over her wound, ready to push down hard.

'You were saying?' he mocked her. Marian's breathing was heavy from the fight. As Robin begun to bring his foot down, she shifted her body and gave a kick to his groins, causing him to crumple with pain next to her.

'I can take care of myself' Marian panted.

'Marian trust me' Robin clenched his teeth through the pain. 'You can't – one blow and you'll be down'. Marian laughed and Robin wished there was another way for her to learn the lesson… there wasn't. With deadly precision, like that of a trained soldier, Robin glided his and swiftly, making contact with Marians wound. She let out a gasp of pain and screwed up into a ball.

'I'm sorry, but you had to know' Robin felt bad, watching her body racked with heaves of pain. 'You can't be the Nightwatchman until you're well'. For a while, he sat watching her, but she didn't unclench and her body continued to shake. Robin gently uncurled her and noticed that she was crying.

'Hey hey' he calmed her. 'i didn't mean to hurt you… you'll be ok'.

'Yeah but the people won't Marian dried her tears, moving off Robin's comforting shoulder. 'They require money, food, medicine, supplies – if you only knew how much they needed it. I can't stop, they'll be evicted, get sick-'.

'Maiden calm down' Robin pulled her back to his shoulder. 'You're working yourself up… and I do know. I do understand. I went to the Lacey's today and saw what the Nightwatchman means to them. But you mean a lot to me too, which is why I will not loose you. I asked you here tonight so I could tell you my plan'. Marian wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

'Plan?' she looked interested.

'The Nightwatchman is yours, I get that… but how do you feel about a substitute?' his eyes twinkled.

'I'm listening' she sounded nervous

'I'll go out in your stead, delivering food, money, medicine or whatever. That way, they'll be fed, you'll be safe and we'll all be happy.' He explained. Marian was silent, taking it all in. This boy – no - this man before her was helping her, was offering her safety, love and support. She finally burst into a wide grin.

'I'll get you my mask' she bound up. Robin stood and quickly pulled her back.

'I will do it on one condition' he started. 'I won't be the Nightwatchman, I'll just be me'.

'No disguise?' Marian looked worried. 'You'll be discovered.'

'That's not a bad thing – being caught helping people you know?' he looked at Marian disapproving face. And let out a sigh. 'Fine, I'll wear my hoodie. But I know what being the Nightwatchman is to you, so it will stay yours. I will merely be assisted you until you're well'.

'Agreed.' Marian contained him in a tight hug before planting a kiss on his lips. 'Oh, but one more thing, you start tomorrow'.

'What? not tonight?' Robin had imagined Marian to be anxious for the supplies being sent out.

'No' her eyes glistened. 'Tonight you stay with me. Now go put on a movie or something'.


	8. Confessions

Much groaned upon entering his room. Robin and Marian were lying on Robin's bed, holding each other as if their life depended on it, sleeping away. Some movie was still playing, they must have dozed off while watching it… together. Much closed the door – there was no way he could sleep in his room tonight.

Glancing at his watch while walking back down the hall, he saw it was eleven thirty and he let out a sigh. He wished he had someone to share his bed with, someone to hold and keep him company. No, not juts someone – Eve. He had meant to talk to her today, meant to ask for her number before she left… but every time he looked in her direction, his heart beat so loud, he was sure everyone in the room could hear it. Then his palms began to sweat, causing him to wipe then vigorously on his jeans. Then he'd blush, thinking someone was watching him, then, then… he gave up. Just thinking about her quirky smile and sweet voice made the symptoms start again.

As it was now officially the holidays, and the teachers were few, Much decided it would be safe to sleep downstairs in the common room next to the fire. As he walked down the steps, dragging his hand along the railing, Much craned his neck to identify the other person sitting on the couch. Upon walking into the room, a familiar face met his – Alan.

'Hey Much' Alan said distractedly, staring into the roaring fire.

'Alan' much always felt a little weird talking to Alan without the rest of the gang. Not that they weren't friends, but Alan was hard for him to read and Much was never sure if he was in a good or bad mood. 'What ya' doing down here?'

'Oh just thinking' Alan smiled making Much decide he was in a good mood despite his dreaminess. 'Let me guess, Robin and Marian are breaking the bed in your room?'

'Oh please' Much put on a disgusted look. 'Marian is a _lady_ – Their asleep together and I thought best not to disturb them'.

'_Lady_' Alan repeated, returning his gaze to the fire. 'Yeah, she is isn't she?'.

'And let me guess' Much asked. 'Djac and Will and in your room?'

''Nah' Alan said. 'Their in Djac's room tonight'.

'Oh' Much looked confused. 'Then why aren't you in your room? I mean, if their not there…'

'Told ya' Alan shook his head. 'I'm _thinking_, is that so hard to believe?'

'Well, what about?' Much had never seen Alan look so pensive.

'That girl I like' Alan said after a pause.

'oh' Much cheered up, at least Alan wasn't thinking about something serious – just some girl he fancied. 'Yeah me too'.

'Eve?' Alan smiled. 'Yeah pretty thing, good kisser… or so I'd imagine'. Much frowned. 'Just josh'n ya mate! Don't worry, she's all yours'.

'No she's not' Much looked down, wiping his palms. 'I haven't even talked to her'.

'Why not?' Alan watched his friend closely.

'I don't know, I get nervous, sweaty and I start to studa. I mean have you seen her? She's so gorgeous and then look at me – some goofy awkward little kid'.

'First of all' Alan consoled his friend. 'You're not some goody awkward little kid – you're a goofy awkward man. You've grown up a lot this year and I'm sure she's noticed'.

'Thanks' Much looked up and gave a little smile.

'Now don't go getting a big head' Alan laughed. 'You're not nearly as manly as me'.

'You can talk' Much laughed, getting used to Alan's humour. 'You haven't got your girl either'.

'Yeah but that's different. I've at least talked to her' Alan defended.

'Then ask her out' Much encouraged.

'Can't…' Alan shook his head. '… She's taken'.

'Oh' Much didn't know hat to say, plunging them into an awkward silence.

'Much' Alan broke the quiet. ' I've gotta tell someone before I explode. The truth is, the girl I like, its Ma-'

'Much?' Eve stood in the doorway looking at the Much. His unique face was illuminated on one side by the dancing fire next to him.

'E-Eve?' Much squeaked.

'Alan' Eve addressed Much's friend sitting next to him. He nodded at her smiling.

'I should get to bed' he stood up but Much subtly grabbed his arm.

'Where are you going? You can't leave me' Much whispered desperately.

'Relax, deep breaths' Alan laughed. 'She's into you, just go with it'.

'But wait' Much thought of a reason for his friend to stay, not leaving him alone with the girl of his dreams. 'What were you saying? About who the girl was?'

'Doesn't matter' he shook his head. 'Well goodnight' he addressed Eve as he walked past her, back up to his room.

'Um' Eve bit her bottom lip. 'Can I sit?'

'Err yeah sure. Yeah sit' Much stumbled.

'Thanks' Eve put her bags down and seemed to glide over, sitting lightly next to Much.

'I can't believe it's the holid-'

'I thought you were lea-'

Eve and Much both spoke at the same time. They broke off and nervously looked away.

'You first' Eve broke the stillness.

'Um, I thought you were leaving' Much motioned to her bags.

'Yeah' Eve nodded, 'so did I, but my mum and I kinda got into a fight, so I decided to stay here for the holidays'.

'I'm sorry' Much said softly. 'About your mum I mean'.

'Nah' Eve waved her hand in dismissal. 'I'd prefer to be here. There's this boy I like you see… and well, he's staying at school for the break too'.

'Oh' Much felt like he'd just dived too deep into water and the pressure around his mind made it feel like it would burst.

'Yeah' Eve smiled. 'He's sooo funny, and cute and shy'.

'mmm' Much couldn't manage a single word with his world crashing around him.

'Much?' Eve implored.

'Mmm?' he cursed himself, wishing he could at least say a single word.

'Its you' she smiled.

'Wha?' Much cursed again, wishing he could form a full word. 'M-Me?' Eve giggled.

'Well yeah' she smiled, playing with her hands. 'Isn't it obvious?' I've been smiling at you all term'.

'I thought you were smiling at someone behind me' Much blushed. Eve shook her head, moving in closer.

'No chance, I was smiling at you' she whispered then planted her strawberry lips lightly on his.


	9. Group Date

The gang met, as usual, in the mess hall for breakfast, but as it was now their holidays, they met at a considerably later hour.

Robin and Marian, who had always been the early risers, arrived first, clinging to each other madly. Then came John, followed by a smitten Will and Djac. They all watched as Much joined the breakfast line, holding hands with Eve. He brought her to the table and they instantly accepted her into the gang. Alan was last to make his appearance, taking a seat opposite Much, Marian and Robin.

'Where've you been?' Djac smiled as Will handed her a piece of buttered toast.

'No where' Alan suppressed a yawn. He had gone back to bed after leaving Much and Eve alone. But he hadn't slept. Instead he lay awake thinking how the girl he loved, was wrapped in the arms of his best mate.

'Bet you were dreaming of your mystery girl' John looked up from his cereal.

'You can talk' Alan said quickly. 'I don't see Alice at the table'.

'I'm meeting her for a movie tonight' John grinned. Marian and Djac burst into questions, when did he ask her out? What movie? What would he be wearing? And the boys all shook their heads.

'Calm down you two' John pleaded. 'A man's love life is private'.

'Not with these two around its not' Robin earnt himself a play punch from both girls for that remark.

'Well I'm just happy that you finally asked her out' Much spoke up. 'and I wish you all the luck Eve and I are having'. The girls swooned and Eve kissed Much on the cheek.

Djac slapped Will's shoulder. 'why can't you say nice things like that?'

'Oi!' Will defended. 'I do too'.

'not enough' Djac crossed her arms.

'fine, the sight of you makes my heart race and my excitement can only be quenched by the sweet touch of your lips' he serenaded.

'Ah Will' Djac leant in and kissed him.

'your turn' Eve spoke to Robin.

'I can't top that' Robin shook his head. 'but how about we all go to the movies tonight, like a group date. John and Alice, Much and Eve, Will and Djac, Marian and I and Alan with… who was it you liked?'

'No one' Alan shook his head and stood to leave. 'I've got stuff tonight, so I won't be coming'. Marian leant across the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down, god knew he couldn't resist those soft fingers…

'Alan' she said softly. 'Were your friends. Like you have stuff on tonight we don't know about. Come on, we won't laugh, who is she?'

'I really can't tell-' Alan protested and Marian through up her hands in frustration.

'Don't you trust us?' she asked. 'I mean, I've trusted all of you with my biggest secret ever!'

'What secret?' Much looked confused and they all shot a dirty look at him. 'Oh that one'.

'I'll go tonight if you all shut up' Alan negotiated and they all agreed reluctantly, returning their attention to their breakfast.

Robin was busy trying to kiss Marian between her sips of smoothie, with Djac and Will more or less doing the same thing, though Djac didn't play had to get.

That left Eve, John, Much and Alan in the conversation.

'What secret?' Eve looked curious.

'Its nothing' John assured her.

'Anyway Alan' Much couldn't let this whole mystery woman thing go. 'who is she? Do I know her'.

Alan shook his head slowly.

'You like brunettes don't you?' Eve questioned, causing him to nod again. 'Is it Elise?'. He shook his head.

'Brittney?' John asked. Again no.

Much took a sip of his orange juice while John and his girlfriend, that's right, Eve was his girlfriend, continued firing names at Alan. He thought hard. Alan said the girl was his mate, a brunette, someone Much knew, but she was dating another guy… Much returned his attention to Alan who continued shaking his head to the suggestions. Quick as a flash though, Much caught Alan's eyes wandering. Following his gaze, he saw Marian flinging smoothie at Robin. Marian! Alan fancied Marian!

'Holy Shi-' Much begun but Alan was on to him.

'Don't you dare say a word' his voice was stele. He knew Much realized who he fancied. 'if you say one letter of her name I will kill you'. The rest of the gang returned their attention to Much.

'You know who she is?' Marian smiled smoothie off her face, courtesy of Robin. Much nodded angrily. How dare Alan get a crush on Marian? She and Robin were dating. It had taken them forever to hook up and now he'd ruin it.

'Much' Alan pleaded. 'I'm beggen' ya, don't tell'.

'Don't worry' Much said through clenched teeth, standing up and taking Eve with him. 'I won't, just don't screw it up'. With that, he and Eve left the mess hall.

X

Waiting in line for the movies, the gang all talked over one another. They were discussing the movie, but wondering what Alan and Much were on about.

The girls went off to buy the food, while the boys went and grabbed some seats. Robin saw an old friend ho no one recognised but Much, carter, and went to talk to him.

'Ok, he's gone' Much grabbed Alan's arm in the hall to the movie. 'We need to talk'.

'What going on?' John asked.

'Much please' Alan begged.

'C'mon, we'll miss the previews' Will winged and he and John continued walking.

'Screw the previews' Much spat. 'Alan fancies Marian' the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

'Wha?' John couldn't say.

'You fancy Marian?' Will asked in a high voice.

'Yeah he does' Much was still locking eyes with Alan.

'Guys I know' Alan defended. 'I can't help it! I know she's with Rob, but, God, she's stunning and I love how she had that bad streak with her secret identity thing… don't look at me like that guys'. The boys all shook their heads. 'I know what I have to do'.

'Yeah' Will spoke up. 'Forget about it and move on. Do you realize Robin will KILL you?'

'Yeah' Alan sighed. 'But I have to tell her' he begun walking back to the kiosk but the boys pounced him.

'No No No' Will held him back.

'You can't' Much argued.

'Don't you dare tell anyone, especially Marian'. John warned.

'Tell me what?' Marian stood, popcorn in one hand, with the other draped around Robin.

'Nothing' Much pushed Alan into the cinema. 'Lets just watch the movie'.

X

Much couldn't concentrate on the film, or on the beautiful girl next to him. He could tell Alan was watching Marian and knew he had to tell Robin. But how he would tell him without getting hurt was the question.


	10. Robin Hood

_Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I had writers block, then assignments, and then more writer's block. I'm still not happy with this chapter, but you're probably getting really impatient. Heads up: next two chapters will be BIG and it won't take me too long to post hopefully. Oh, and thanks for your reviews, I luv 'em!_

It was the second week of the holidays before Marian finally allowed Robin to go out for his first duty as 'Nightwatchman replacement'. 

For the first few nights, they had enjoyed their time without Guy together, spending most of the time on one or the other's bed. Then, Marian insisted that Robin be properly trained. She knew he could fight, but he had to know the right streets, what to give to each family and what to do if caught. She instructed him to lay low, stick to the shadows, but knowing him, he would make a big entrance and be the centre of attention.

'Marian don't look so worried' Robin smiled, standing in his room, next to the open window.

'You're going to Nutherbrim, near where the Lacey's live. Don't forget to give number twelve, the Holt's, some of the medicine I gave you and-' Marian instructed.

'Maiden!' Robin let out a frustrated call. 'We've been through this! You've told me everything, just let me go and trust me'.

'I'm just making sure you know what your doing. Its not as easy as it looks' Marian stood with her hands on her hips. 

'Oh don't worry about me' Robin grinned. 'What you should be worrying about is how I'm going to show the Nightwatchman up – majorly.' Marian scoffed.

'The Nightwatchman is far better than some hooded boy' she argued. 'When you're helping some two families, I'm saving thirty more and-'

'We'll help as each other but the Nightwatchman would look prettier doing it' Robin shut Marian up by giving her a light kiss of encouragement. She smiled.

'All right' she said. 'You're ready. Good luck'.

'Don't need it, you're my good luck charm'. Robin grinned. Marian pulled Robin's hood tightly over his head and gave him a light push towards the window. He needed no further encouragement. She stood still, breath caught in her chest as he jogged off the school grounds in the direction of Nutherbrim. Marian wished her wound would heal faster, but Robin was right, like always, and she couldn't have performed any of the necessary stunts with her side bleeding. Finally, she picked up the remote, turning on Robin's TV. She knew the people were in good hands, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be here waiting for his return to bombard him with questions.

x

Robin's thighs ached and his chest burnt with each intake of night air. He had just finished the rounds Marian had set and was feeling cocky. Now that he thought of it, Marian had warned him, but he hadn't listened and he had taken his time in the O'Malley complex. Just as he was leaving, he had heard heavy panting and footsteps. Two minutes later, he was running for his life from the most massive bulldog he had ever seen. Slobber, fat rolls and short legs meant nothing as the psycho dog chased him three suburbs away before giving up. Robin stretched out one of his many stitches and calmed his breathing, no wonder Marin doesn't like bulldogs anymore.

Finally, the burning with each breath subsided and Robin turned back for home. He walked past old buildings; rubbish built up in the drains, glass on the road, and a man sleeping, crunched up and covered with newspaper for warmth. Robin rummaged around for a food pack and gently placed it next to the man. The beggar's eyes flickered open sleepily.

'Thankyou my lad' he licked his lips upon spying the food.

'Meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring more' Robin whispered.

'Are you the Nightwatchman?' the man looked at Robin with admiration.

'No' Robin shook his head, 'just a friend of his and now yours'.

'I shall say a prayer for both of you' the man opened his bundle and stared in disbelief at the food crammed inside such small pack. 'What name should I call you by lad?' 

Robin smiled, he was sure Marian wouldn't mind if he tld this old man his name. 'Robin'.

'And your wearing a Hood, giving to the poor… reminds me of a story my good mother told me years ago. You're Robin Hood' the man laughed.

'Guess so' Robin laughed, thinking himself quite the modern day hero.

X

Marian was waiting for him, of course, when he got back. She asked dozens of questions but seemed pleased with what he accomplished. He told her about the bulldog, the homeless man and his new name.

'Robin Hood' she looked thoughtful. 'As hard as it is to share it, I've always said the name suits you. To think, I'm kissing the legendary Robin Hood' she cuddled up closer to him and gave a heated kiss.

'Behind every great man' Robin broke the kiss. 'Is a beautiful lady rolling her eyes'. Marian laughed and they fell asleep together.

X

The few nights went the same way, Robin went out, leaving Marian to watch some tv, he delivered the parcels, ran from the evil demon dog and talked with the homeless man, Robert.

Marian had decided to start going for runs of a morning to rebuild her fitness. She had run past the newsagents but did a double take when she saw a certain paper. Marian bought it immediately, read it then ran back to school, meeting the gang in the mess hall. Wearing tiny shots and a blue singlet, she received a few wolf whistles upon entering the room. She took no notice, walked over to where the gang were eating breakfast and dropped the paper down in front of them. Robin gulped upon reading the the first few lines:

Robin Hood Is Back

It seems the Nightwatchman had a little help these day – none other than the heroic Robin Hood. This hooded man has been spotted in the lower-class suburbs, giving out food and money. Robert Nese claims to have spoken to him, showing that Robin Hood is a little more talkative than our resident hero the Nightwatchman. Robert says that Robin Hood is actually a teenager and, believe it or not, his name is actually Robin. This boy claims to be 'friends' with the Nightwatchman and is believed to attend the local school, Hoodwell High-

Marian yanked away the paper before anyone could read more.

'Robin, what the hell?' Robin detected the hurt in her voice. 'I said, I said, make sure you're not seen!'

'I tried-' Robin defended himself.

'Not hard enough!' Marian was fuming and her sudden volume raising received the attention of everyone in the room. Marian took Robin's wrist, needing privacy and led him from the room. She pushed him up against the wall.

'Robin, you should have been more careful!' she hissed.

'Hey, you're not exactly anonymous yourself' Robin shook his head. 'The whole city knows about you'.

'Yes but I have more security! Hell, they think I'm a man! You, you told a man your name, now look!' she thrust the paper to his chest. 'Now the whole city knows who you are!'

'Marian I never-' Robin tried to calm her.

'Err Robin?' Much felt awkward standing in the doorway. 'Um, the principle wants to see you'. Robin and Marian heaved a heavy sigh.

'I'll meet you back at your room' Robin said.

'Don't bother' Marian spoke calmly. 'I won't be there'.

'Marian don't be stupid' Robin caught her wrist as she turned to leave.

'Pot calling the kettle black don't you think?' she raised her eyebrows.

'Robin' Much shifted his weight from foot to foot. 'The principle'.

'Yeah' Robin didn't move. 

'Let go of me' Marian stared Robin in the eyes and he quickly released his grip.

'Enjoy your fame Robin Hood' Marian turned and walked out.


	11. Murderer

'Robin, take a seat' the principle gestured to Robin who obeyed. She folded her hands and let out an excited breath. 'Well, I'm not sure if you've read today's paper but-'

'I have' Robin stated, still rerunning the fight he and Marian just had.

'Oh' the principle paused then lit up again. 'well first of, is it… you know, true?' Robin shifted, considering his options. Finally, his head hurt churning it over so he decided on the truth.

'Yeah' he met the teachers gaze and saw her eyes light up.

'You are Robin Hood. The man that's been helping the poor, delivering food, saving lives?' she gushed.

'Saving lives – that's a bit of an exaggeration' Robin said in honesty. 

'Not really' she waved her hand to dismiss his modesty. 'You've been feeding them, medicating them – you're a hero. Now, I should be punishing you for leaving school grounds unpermitted but given your reasons, I'll over look it'.

'Generous of you' Robin just wanted to o find his maiden.

'Yes well, it's the least I can do to honour your deeds' she ravelled in her good doing. 'So listen, the reporter that wrote the story wants to talk to you and so does Anna Darien, you know, the TV presenter? She wants to do a piece on you and it would be great for the school'.

'The Nightwatchman deserves that publicity' Robin shifted in his seat.

'Well no one knows who he is unless-… do you?' her eyes pierced.

'No' Robin said calmly.

'Oh, … well you deserve the attention too' she encouraged.

'No thanks' Robin hated the credit he was getting.

'You could start a fund – for the poor. You could use that to support your deeds' she tempted. Robin thought, it would be good to have extra money for them…

'I'll think about it' he said then quickly concluded the meeting. 

x

Robin bounded up the stairs and ran down the corridor. He banged on Marian's door.

'Marian, open up!' he called. No answer. 'Come on Marian, open the door'.

'Locksley' a cold voice said behind him. Robin's fists instantly tensed, recognising the voice.

'Gisborne' he turned to face the man who had made his life hell.

'Harassing my girlfriend?' Guy had come to surprise Marian and found her ex at her door. Robin shook his head. Marian wasn't there, so he'd leave Gisborne alone and look for her.

'Have a great holiday' he brushed past Guy as he walked won the hall. Suddenly hand was around his throat, pushing him up against the wall.

'read about you in the paper today' Guy seethed, squeezing hard. 'no good deed will make her come back to you. She's agreed to be my girlfriend and will go with me to the welcome back dance'.

'I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you' Robin smiled despite the pain.

'She had accepted me' Guy spat back.

'Until she realizes' Robin's eyes grew dark.

'Realizes what?' Guy pressed harder.

'What your father's doing, what Vaisley and his father are doing. Until she finds out that your families are responsible for the sudden decrease in jobs, higher taxes and homeless rates'. Robin smiled again at the confusion in Guy's face.

'ho the hell' he pressed his face closer to Robin's. 'do you know about that? Who told you all that?'. Robin laughed.

'I didn't, I was fishing' Guy snarled and kicked Robin in the shin.

'You know too much you shouldn't' he delighted in Robins pain. 'Tell me who the Nightwatchman is'.

'Can't' Robin winced.

'Tell' Guy hardened his grip. 'I will bring you down, and the Nightwatchman, now who is he?'

'I Told you, I don't know' Robin smiled. 'But I'll give him a kiss for helping all the people you've wronged'.

'Is you dare say one word to her, I will kill you' Guy pulled out a knife, Robin recognised it as the one he cut Maria with a few weeks ago. Guy quickly sliced Robins upper arm then realised his hold around Robin's neck. Then walked off in search of Marian. Robin slumped down, holding his bleeding arm. Twenty-four hours ago, everything was fine. Guy was gone, Marian and he were happy, so were the people… no he'd made a major mess. What the hell was he going to tell Marian and what was he going to do now he knew Guy's family was responsible for the extreme taxes. Robin's head whorled.

'Robin?' Marian stood hesitantly down the hall.

'Hey maiden' Robin smiled. 'I thought you'd be with Gisborne by now'.

'He's here?' Marian asked and Robin nodded. 'Are you bleeding?'

'It's a scratch, courtesy of your boyfriend' Robin begun to stand.

'Come on' Marian walked over and unlocked her door. 'You better let me fix it up'.

'Your not mad?' Robin asked hopefully.

'Oh I'm fuming, now have a seat' She pushed him inside.

X

'This needle is thick and blunt, are you prepared?' Marian was still mad, but at least she was talking to him.

'It is the way you sell it' Robin pushed his luck by grinning at her.

'You'll need to take off your shirt' she seemed indifferent. Robin fiddled with his hands, not making a move to undress. 'Well?'

'Its not a big cut, it doesn't need mending'. Robin explained.

'Grow up, it won't hurt. Now take it off' Marian ordered.

'All right' Robin took a deep breath. So far, he had been able to hide what he'd been doing when he was travelling, but now Marian would find out. 'Just don't ask any questions'. Marian's brow furrowed in confusion, ask questions? Robin lifted off his top, revealing a ghastly scar down the left side of his ribcage. Marian, the ultimate at hiding her emotions didn't show her concern. She simply loked down at the scar, wanting desperately to ask hw it happened and kiss him better. She had seen Robin swimming before he left – no scar. So how did he get this? Marian watched as a drop of blood from his arm dripped down to his scar. She remembered the cut and picked up the needle. 

Soon, the cut was expertly stitched. She and Djac had taken a first aid course in during the holidays, thinking it would be a good idea, given Marian's dangerous hobbies. She gave the cut a quick wipe with an alcohol swab and her eyes drifted back to the scar. Robin had used the past few minutes to figure out how he would tell her what happened, he decided just to tell the facts.

'When I went to Cyprus, I met this guy who said he could offer a little adventure, excitement. I went with him to Turkey and trained, perfecting self-defence and weaponry warfare. We went out to the desert to fight the Bedouin who had apparently been killing and stealing from a few little villages. We managed to injure a few of them, then we returned back to our camp. Much had no idea what we'd been doing; we said we were sightseeing… that night, while I was asleep, the Bedouin found out where we lived. They broke in to kiss us. I went to stop them but they sliced me open then went for Much…' Robin's eyes clouded. 'Much was innocent, he did nothing… he stood over Much, sword in hand… I killed him…. Marian I killed a man'.

'I know' Marian looked down at her hands, tears welling up in her own eyes.

'What?' Robin looked at her. 'How?'

'I didn't really' Marian spoke in a quiet voice. 'But, you're different. They way you fight, the way you talk about travelling, how you handled me being the Nightwatchman… I knew something happened…'

'And now you know exactly what happened' Robin stood up abruptly and put his shirt on. '… You deserve better, you deserve a man who won't critisie the Nightwatchman, you deserve a man who won't steal your publicity, you don't deserve a murderer' Robin waited for her to speak but she kept staring at her hands. 'i'm going to talk to the press, I'm going to start a fund for the people, to help them… I'm sorry for everything…' he turned and left the room.

Marian couldn't speak. Robin had killed true, but it was to save Much's life. It wasn't his fault that he'd been seen as Robin Hood, hell, she'd been seen too as the Nightwatchman. Now he had publicity and was going to fund their cause. Then he apologised to her… what an idiot she was! Robin had just spilled his heart to her, just apologised for everything and she said nothing! How could she of let him leave like that? Marian wiped away her tears, Robin was a good person, and we all made mistakes. She bounded and opened the door to go after him but someone was standing at the door. Guy.

'Marian' he stepped in. 'I decided to come back two days early, did you miss me?' he came forward and wrapped a heavy arm around her waist and kissed her. His breath was hot and his tongue all most choked her. Eventually he let go. 'I bought you something' he gestured to his bag. He bent down and picked it up, and produced a pretty blue flowered top.

'Why?' Marian felt like gagging from the taste in her mouth. She wanted to go after Robin, but had to be civil.

'I thought you could wear it to a ceremony' Guy explained, happy to see her again.

'Something tells me I won't like this ceremony' Marian eyed him suspiciously.

'Well you should'. Guy circled her. 'Its an award ceremony, I got the highest grades on last terms test in the state'.

'Because you cheated' Marian handed back the top. 'I do not need gifts'.

'Marian' he warned. She hated the way her name sounded on his voice. 'you're coming. It'll be fun and besides, you'll get something pretty'.

'Am I so easily won?' Marian couldn't help herself.

'You must be the least easily won woman in England' Guy laughed.

'If that's my reputation then perhaps no body will mind if I do not attend-' Marian was cut off.

'Take the top' Guy ordered. 'It'll go nice with the necklace I gave you'. Marian froze. She had given the necklace to Robin so he could give it to Mrs. Lacey as a birthday present. Guy would freak if he knew.

'I-I don't think they'd really go' Marian stammered.

'Just do it, I'll pick you up in half an hour' Guy stepped out.

'Its today?' Marian tried to hide her anxiousness.

'Yeah' Guy said as if she were stupid. 'Hurry up', with that, he left the room.

No sooner had he shut the door and was down the hall, Marian reopened it and ran across the hall to Robin's room. She banged on the door.

'Robin its me, open up' no answer. 'i'm sorry, just please let me in!' Robin was probably in his bathroom or had his I-pod in so he couldn't hear her. She needed to tak to him now, needed to apoligise and she needed his help. Still no answer came so she pulled out her hair pin. Just as Robin did some weeks ago, she picked the lock and entered the room.

Suddenly she was flying and her chest felt tight. Her hair messed over and she screamed.


	12. Windowsill

Robin had gone to Will's room – he couldn't be alone right now, he might do something stupid. His arm stung but it was nothing compared to the pain he had in his heart. He had told Marian the truth and had lost her. She didn't want to be with a murderer, she didn't want to be with him. Now she would probably end up with Guy, because he loved her, because he had never left or betrayed her, because he had never killed.

Robin had said nothing to the gang, they didn't need to know. Besides, a bigger issue was being discussed – Allen's crush.

'I love her guys, you just can't understand what its like' Alan stood in defence. Will, Much and John all shook their heads.

'I understand' Robin entered. 'You can't sleep at night for thinking about her, you travel somewhere and hope that she's just around the corner…'

'Yeah, just like that' Allen felt bad, if only Robin knew he was describing the girl of both their affections.

'Anyway' Much desperately changed the subject. 'A few people broke into our room; they wanted to see where the great Robin Hood slept! Phff.' Kids had started to return to school for the start of term two and were clambering to see their old fellow student who was now all over the papers. 'I had Will put in a little surprise for the next unwanted visitors. The alarm should go off when their caught'.

'What does the alarm sound like?' Robin felt a little better being with his friends and Much's paranoid persona. 

'Well-' Much begun but was interrupted by a banging noise. 'Err… exactly like that'.

'Well, lets go see who we caught' Allen was desperate too; just looking at Robin made him feel guilty.

X

'Robin! Get me down!' screamed Marian. She had been hauled up by some bloody booby trap and was now hanging above Robin's room.

'Marian?' John asked upon spying her favourite jeans kicking about. The five boys hurried into the room and couldn't help but laugh at the sight that met them.

'Robin, I'm sorry. I wasn't crying about you but about how awful I'd been. You did the right thing.' Marian squirmed, part from her uncomfortable position, part from saying those things in front of the gang.

'What? You forgive me?' Robin couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes.

'You have nothing to apologise for' Marian calmed down then smiled at the grin spreading across Robins face.

'What are you talking about?' Much asked confused but they both kept smiling at one another.

'Robin?' Marian asked sweetly.

'Yes love?' Robin's eyes had their usual sparkle back.

'Get me down!' she screamed, twisting and kicking again.

'But you look so gorgeous up there' He grinned as Will lowered her back down. 'You look gorgeous from every angle'. Marian too a few short steps over to him and gave him a hard punch in the gut.

'How do I look from this angle?' she was half mad, half entertained. 'Seriously though, I need your help. Guy wants me to go to some award ceremony wearing his necklace but-'

'But you don't have it' Robin finished. 'I'll go borrow it back. When do you need it?'

'Um, in about forty minutes' Marian squirmed.

'Maiden' Robin groaned. 'Shit I can't run that fast, John can you give me a lift?'

'Anything to get out of this mad house' John led him from the room but not before Robin stole a quick kiss from Marian.

X

Marian had managed to fit in a much deserved shower before putting on Guy's shirt fro her. Typical, she thought, waaay too much cleavage. She heaved a sigh, admitting there was nothing she could do now. She only hoped that Robin would return in time with the necklace. Just as she was fluffing up her hair, a knock came at the door. Thinking it was Robin, Marian skipped over and opened the door smiling.

'Marian' Guy greeted her. She hoped her face didn't display her disappointment.

'Guy' she ushered him in. 'I'm all most ready, just a minute' she hoped he wouldn't notice the absence of jewellery. Grabbing her bag off the chair, Marian knocked off the newspaper on Robin Hood. She quickly kicked it under the bed, too late though, Guy had noticed.

'Here about Hood?' he reached under and pulled out the paper.

'Hood?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'Robin Hood' Guy said as though she were dumb. 'Your ex'

'Oh' Marian paused. 'Do you really think that Robin Hood of the story is Locksley, I mean its kinda-'

'Marian' Guy cut her off. 'The principle is telling everyone its him… pathetic really'

'Helping the poor is pathetic now?' Marian couldn't help defending her real boyfriend. 'Oh and I suppose you think the Nightwatchman is pathetic too?'

'The Nightwatchman's dead, I stabbed him and yeah, helping people who are too lazy to get off their ass and get a job is pathetic' Guy explained glancing over the paper with disgust.

'You killed the Nightwatchman?' Marian faked shock. I'm not quite dead yet Guy Gisborne, she thought.

'Yeah' Guy still didn't meet her eyes.

'But, I mean, surely your joking?' Marian didn't know how to act sincere.

'Marian' Guy checked his watch, 'were gonna be late, we'll talk later' Marian stared hard at him, this man was revolting. 'Marian, where's your necklace?' Marian's hand went to her neck, damn! Maybe she shouldn't have looked at him at all. 'Don't you have it?' he smiled but it soon faded. 

'Duh! Of course I do' Marian faked confidence.

'Then show it to me' Guy said.

'Why? Have I committed a crime?' Marian smiled.

'Seriously Marian, we'll be late, put it on and lets go' he watched as his girlfriend eyes wandered. 'Now Marian'.

'I don't feel like wearing it today Guy' Marian pulled on his arm 'lets just go'.

'That necklace shows my claim to you, now put it on' Guy stood firm.

'Your claim?' Marian's voiced raised. 'I'm not yours!'

'Unless you want you Much's mother to be fired from her job, you are'. Guy threatened.

'Guy, I just don't feel like wearing jewellery today-' Marian argued.

'Put it on now or I will have her fired' Guy pulled out his phone. 'One call is all it takes' he begun to dial.

'Wait!' Marian had tears in her eyes from desperation. 'Just give me a minute' her hands were shaking. How was she going to tell him she gave the necklace to Robin Hood? To hide her fear, Marian went to the window.

'What's wrong with you?' Guy watched his girl moved away as though she was scared.

'I just…' her voice was no more than a whisper.

'Its about Hood isn't it? And the Nightwatchman? You support the both of them?' Guy sounded repulsed.

'No' Marian felt the tears well up. 'Its just-' she felt something cold touch her hand. Glancing down she saw Robin, looking concerned, pressing the necklace up into her hand. He was balancing on her windowsill, risking a broken leg to give her the necklace.

'You support him don't you?' you support Robin Hood?' Guy asked loudly, still maintaining his distance from her.

'No' Marian swallowed hard, hating herself for what she had to say. 'I despise Robin Hood'.

'Then what's wrong with you?' Guy felt better knowing she hated her ex.

Marian turned around, clutching the silver necklace. 'I just don't want to wear jewellery today' she said quietly.

Guy snorted and saw the necklace in her hand. 'Just put it on and meet me outside', he waked out. Marian managed a nod, put on the necklace and grabbed her bag, pausing at the door. She walked back over to the window and saw Robin still kneeling there, waiting.

'I'm sorry' Marian whispered before turning quickly and racing downstairs. She wished she could tell Guy the truth – that she hated his evil, manipulating, blackmailing ass and scream at the bastard that she loved Robin – who was a bigger man than he could ever be. She swallowed down more tears before getting into Guy's car. She had to regain her usual composer and put on her public mask. She would need it for when Guy accepted his award that he only won by cheating. To distract herself from the awful burning in her chest, Marian imagined Robin as the one sitting next to her and looked forward to seeing him that night. Suddenly Marian was herself again, with Robin in her heart.

X

Allen stood at the window, staring down as Marian got into Guy's car. He let out a dreamy sigh, blue always looked good on her. Then he stared back down at his newly opened message on his phone.

_Info on Marian and Hood big $_

_e-mail me, Guy_

Allan walked over and turned on his computer. Maybe if Guy and Robin were busy killing one another, Marian would be free or the taking…


	13. Girls Night

Ok, so the last few chapters have been pretty intense so I decided to add this one. Its pure fluff and is mainly just girl talk but with some Robin/Marian and Will/Djac. Enjoy and Review. 

Marian ran a hand through her hair – it had been a long day. When they arrived, Guy assured her that he would accept the award then it would be over. This was not the case; instead they listened to lots of boring speeches, mingled and nibbled on finger food, though Marian hadn't had much of an appetite. The worst part was when a national photographer asked for a picture of the highest graded student in the country (the cheater, aka Guy) and his girlfriend (her). Marian felt sick as she put on a fake smile and Guy draped his heavy arm around her waist. Then the photographer asked her to pose, kissing Guy on the cheek. After, when he wasn't looking, she wiped her lips in disgust.

Now she was finally home and could relax. Marian opened her door and saw Djac, in her PJ's changing her bed sheets.

'Hey' Djac smiled. 'How was it?'

'Torture' Marian groaned, falling backwards onto her bed. 'How was your day?'

'Oh you know, cramming in the last day of the holidays. We start back tomorrow, bright and early at nine' Djac yanked off her bottom sheets.

'Don't remind me' Marian rolled onto her stomach and watched her friend. She had never met someone who changed their bedspread as energetically as Djac did. 'Anything interesting happen?'

'Well' Djac paused from smoothing out new sheet. 'Robin got asked out'.

Marian jumped off her bed. 'What? Who by?'

Djac giggled. 'Sarah'.

'Bitch' Marian kicked Djac pile of dirty sheets.

'Thought you might say that' Djac suddenly remembered what it must be like for Marian. She would hate having to hide her love for Will and would be just as jealous if another girl asked him out. 'He said no if its any consolation'.

'Its not' Marian walked over to her desk and sat cross-legged on top of it. 'I mean, as far as appearances go, he is 'single''.

'He'll always belong to you, everyone knows that' Djac lied on her stomach on her crisp new bed.

'Sarah doesn't' Marian looked miserable.

'Sarah's a stupid bitch' Djac finally got a smile out of her friend.

'I'm so sick of this drama' Marian stretched her arms while remaining balanced on the desk. 'Tell me about you and Will'.

Djac's eyes lit out at the mention of his name and she let out a dreamy sigh. 'Perfect'.

'Would your family be cool with him?' Marian had rarely heard her friend talk about her family.

'I think they'd be ok. My father taught my brother and I to look past skin colour' Djac didn't actually mind talking about her loved ones, its just that no one ever asked. She supposed they didn't want to make her homesick. 'Its funny. You know Sarah's bimbo friend Jennet? Well she saw us together today and she warned Will I probably had some arranged marriage back in Jerusalem'.

'People are so ignorant' Marian smiled. 'Wait – you don't right?'

'No!' Djac squealed. 'Ignorant idiot!'.

'I was just checking' Marian held her hands up in defence as Djac threw a pillow at her. 'Remember when Much mentioned hearing Allan and some girl fooling around in his room, assuming it was his then-girlfriend Olivia. But it was really Fiona he had slept with? Olivia dumped him on the spot for cheating on her and then Allan all most killed Much!'. Both girls laughed at the memory.

'He deserved it, sleeping with another girl and all' Djac scrunched up her face.

'Yeah, it was always obvious Allan was going to be the first, to you know… to loose 'it'' Marian and Djac hadn't really discussed sex since they were around twelve, just kids wondering about what it would be like. 'So, you and Will seem pretty close…'

'Hint taken' Djac sighed. 'But you can ask the question before I say'.

Marian sighed. 'Has anyone ever told you that you're _impossible_?'

'Look whose talking!' Djac laughed as Marian through the pillow back at her.

'Fine' Marian tossed a loose ringlet back and straightened a little. 'Djac,' she begun in a posh voice, 'have you and William had relations of the sexual kind?'

'mmmuph meem muph' Djac pressed her head down into the bed.

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?' Marian asked.

Djac turned her head for air and blurted out her answer, 'Yes'.

'Oh my god' Marian's voice went high. 'And you didn't tell me? Were supposed to be friends!'.

'Just once' Djac clarified. 'It was only two nights ago and we haven't really had the chance to talk...'

'No we haven't, have we?' Marian looked down at her hands. 'We should make time'.

'Yeah, I miss this' Djac paused, thinking of old times. 'You know: music, tears, laughter, gossip, boys'

'Emergency chocolate' Marian smiled, getting off the desk. She walked over and lay down next to Djac on her bed. 'But were talking now'.

'Well we should do it more often' Djac looked sad.

'Well… you know how the guys sometimes have a 'boys night'?' Marian perked up. 'We should have a girls night. Once a fortnight we set aside a night for just us. No Robin, no Guy, no Will, no nightwatchman and no studying'.

'It's a date' Djac smiled then jumped up walking over to the mini-fridge. She pulled out two beers, opened them and handed one to Marian before retaking her position on the bed. 'To seal the deal' she explained.

'Beer' Marian savoured the taste in her mouth.

'Yeah, Allan got it' Djac explained.

Marian tisked, 'bringing alcohol onto school grounds isn't permitted.

'Your one to talk - you break school rules all the time! ' Djac took another swig and nearly choked when she saw Marians face of fake offence.

'_I _am the proper young lady' Marian said using her posh voice again.

'Or so your dad believes' Djac froze, realizing she brought up Marian's father. Marian never talked about him so she didn't know what to say next, leaving them in an awkward silence.

'It's a bit weird hey?' Marian spoke first, her voice was quiet. 'I'm a proper young lady with him, the Nightwatchman when I'm alone and the normal girl the rest of the time'.

'You've never been normal' Djac smiled but her friend scoffed. 'No seriously! I remember the first time I saw you and, straight away, I was like wow- this girl is a rose'.

'Rose?' Marian asked.

'Yeah a rose, you know – stunning and striking to look at but has dangerous thorns if you get too touchy' Djac explained.

'A rose' Marian concluded and laughed. 'I don't think my father would like that much'.

'Well he should' Djac was adamant. 'He should like you because you're a great confident person who's caring and fun'.

'That was so corny' Marian smiled and kissed Djac on the cheek. 'Thanks'.

'For what?' Djac frowned.

'For being here for me' Marian sighed then they both laughed at how pathetic what she just said was.

'Oh shit' Djac's phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her to spill her drink a little. 'Bloody Will, made me ruin my clean bed'.

'What does he want?' Marian sipped her drink as Djac read her message.

'Its nothing, he just wants to meet up' she threw the phone to the pile of old sheets on the ground.

'You can go you know' Marian smiled.

'Nah' Djac shrugged off the idea. 'We swore on the oh holy beer to have a girls night and besides, you know men, just wanting more tongue and boob'.

'So…. What was it like' Marian was suddenly shy.

'What? Having sex?' Djac asked. 'It was weird. Just like I expected, I mean we had enough sex ed to make our heads spin last year, but it was special with Will…'

'So do you love him?' Marian watched her friend's eyes glint.

'Yeah I do' Djac smiled to herself. 'What about you and your boyfriend?'

'Arggh! There is no way I could ever love Guy' Marian shivered to show her point.

'Your other boyfriend' Djac groaned. 'Your real boyfriend'.

'Oh him…yes' Marian eyes twinkled like her friends. 'Yes, I love him'.

'Have you two never...?' Djac left the question hanging and Marian slowly shook her head. 'Not even close?'

'Well, yeah we've been close a few times… only been since he got back. But something always happens and then _that _doesn't happen'.

'Do you want to?' Djac asked.

'I know I want to be with Robin.' Marian explained. 'He's the only guy I could ever be with… but things are…'

'Complicated'. Djac finished.

'Yeah' Marian sighed, putting down her empty bottle.

'I know' Djac did the same before snuggling closer to her friend. 'Life's a bitch'.

'So true' Marian agreed.


	14. politics and ecomomy

QUESTION ONE

_This chapter has a lot crammed in but I couldn't just have lots of lil baby chapters now could I? I especially luv the last scene with Robin/Marian. Believe it or not, the whole politics and economy thing actually happened to me and I reacted the exact same way Marian does – aren't I strange, I don't even know why I did it…_

_The next chapter is where the whole Allen thing will like explode so plz review and I will post it. Happy Easter._

Djac suppressed yet another yawn as she walked across the newly cutgrass to the shade shelter (shade shelters are these things I have at school, their like big open sheds where kids hand out). It was lunch and the first day of school for term two – she was all ready missing the holidays. Finally, she made it to the shade shelter where the rest of the gang had pulled out their lunches, music and books.

'Hey where were you at recess?' Much looked up from his gourmet sandwich.

'I had to get some books then I talked to Marian for a while' Djac pulled off her heavy bag and took a seat next to Will.

'Have fun last night?' he asked. Djac loved how understanding her boyfriend was. Last night she had spent quality time with Marian even though she and Will had some unofficial plans together. Most guys would be mad or jealous, but not her Will.

'Yeah tons' She smiled.

'How is she?' Robin took an interest in his secret girlfriend.

'Bored out of her mind with Gisborne' this made Robin laugh.

'Did you talk about us last night?' Will pulled out a bag of pretzels, passing it around the group.

'Yep' Djac pinched one, savouring the salty taste. 'We talked boys, fashion, shoes, tampons-'

'Whoa!' all the boys interrupted.

'Way too much info' John stated.

'Well so-rry' Djac exaggerated. 'But it's nice to have some friends who are girls'.

'Yeah, it doesn't feel right without her here does it?' Much pulled a few pretzels out before handing the bag to Allen. 'I mean, she's one of us, and nowadays she's with Gisborne and its as though we've lost her'.

'Much shut up' Allen stopped his friend.

'How ya doing Robin?' Djac felt bad for their leader, knowing what it would be like loosing Will, even if it were just for appearance sake. Robin shrugged. 'She misses you, you know' this made Robin smile again and the normal atmosphere returned.

They all discussed their subjects, swapping timetables to check who had which classes. Soon the bell went, time for last class.

'Meet in my room after school?' Djac asked the gang as they picked up their bags. They all nodded.

'Hey Djac' Robin called her to stay a minute. 'Will, um, will Maiden be there?'

Djac shook her head sadly. 'Gisborne's taking her for coffee with Vaisley and that. But she did give me this' Djac pulled out a letter and handed it to him. 'See you later' she ran and caught up with Will.

Robin unfolded the paper, instantly recognising Marian's hand writing:

_Hey Robin Hood,_

_School sux without you and the gang. The nightwatchman will be restarting his rounds again tonight but he could use a little backup, care to join? Meet you at Nessleton at twelve._

_Maiden XXOO_

Robin smiled, refolding the note and putting it in hs pocket, making his way for chemistry.

X

Guy despised chemistry. Not only did this teacher hate him and the work was always too hard, but Marian wasn't in this class and that meant he couldn't keep and eye on her. So far, today had been good. She hung out with him and his friends as apposed to Robin and his gang at recess and lunch. She was quiet and didn't say too many controversial things. Best of all, she had agreed to go out with him and his mates for a few drinks after school. Things were looking good until Locksley stepped in the door. He wore a big grin, walked over to his friends and looked annoyingly happy.

'All right' the evil science teacher calmed down the class. Her accent was so pronounced few people ever understood what she was saying. 'I want tu to geit into grroups of four when I call your names and zit at desk'. As luck would have it, Guy and Robin were put in a group together along with Nathan and Olivia.

'Hi Robin' Olivia gushed as the handsome boy took a seat next to her at the science desks. He smiled back and pulled out his book. Nathan seemed jumpy sitting next to Guy, the biggest bully in the class and counted down the seconds before he and Robin would talk. 3-2-1…

'So, did you see the paper this morning Locksley? Guy asked.

'You should know. You had one of your lackey's deliver it to my door' Robin didn't even look up from his textbook.

'Did you see the picture of Marian kissing me?' Guy watched his foe for any signs of hurt.

'No' Robin kept his voice calm. 'I was too busy reading the story on the front page – you know, the one about me'. A reporter had come to the school yesterday and interviewed Robin. The story got the front page and dished out thanks and comments on the cities new Robin Hood.

Guy snorted. 'Enjoy your two minutes of fame'.

'Oh, I intend to aid the people for more than two minutes. I'll keep helping as long as you and your family keep destroying them' Robin grinned despite his urge to reach over the table and squish Guy's face in.

'Well your fame won't last long' Guy shrugged and returned to writing. 

But Robin didn't let up, 'I bet that's what the old Sherriff of Nottingham said to the real Robin Hood'.

'You're not a hero yet Hood' Guy warned. 'And I'll make it my mission to destroy your fame'.

'You think I care about fame?' Robin asked. 'I care about the people. I care about the kids who can't go to school because they have to work to help pay the electricity bills'.

'Touching' Guy spat back. 'But that's not the story the press will hear'.

'Are you threatening me Gisborne?' Robin's voice was dangerous.

'Ok guys' Olivia, who had been quietly watching the tension, spoke up. 'That's enough, lets get down to the work'.

'Fine' Guy spat and returned his attention back to his chemical chart, thankful to have avoided a punch on with Hood.

X

Robin rubbed his hands together, waiting just outside Nesttlestone forest in his usual Hoodie. Marian was late and he was worried. Maybe they should have met up at school? But that would have been too dangerous what with all the security cameras and Guy's spies everywhere, day and night. Finally he heard footsteps running up behind him.

'Hey' he smiled at the familiar face. Marian hadn't changed into her Nightwatchman outfit yet. 'What took you so long?'

'Guy wouldn't let me leave, and then I thought he was following me so I ran around the O'Malley apartments. That bloody bulldog scares the hell out of me' she explained breathlessly.

'Maybe we could slip it a sedative' Robin joked.

'We're meant to help the people, not drug their pets' marina laughed. 'Now stand watch as I change'.

She went over behind a large oak and opened up her backpack, pulling out her disguise. Good thing Guy hadn't looked through her bag while they were at the café. Marian pulled off her top, reacting swiftly to the cold air. Standing in her bra, she fumbled around for her shirt when she heard some leaves crunch from the other side of the tree.

'Robin Locksley, are you spying on me?' she asked, hands on hips.

'Of course I am' Robin laughed causing Marian to change quickly. Returning back to his side, she gave him a quick punch before they started off on their rounds together.

X

Robin caught Marian's bag which she threw in from the tree outside his bedroom. They had just arrived back from their rounds and he was more than ready to return to his warm bed, especially if Marian was going to join him. Marian climbed onto the windowsill and beckoned Robin closer, he picked her effortlessly. She suddenly felt shy and smiled behind her disguise as he put her down.

'Have I ever told you how good you look in a mask?' Robin's eyes glinted with mischief. 

Marian pulled her mask down 'because it hides my hideous face?'

'No!' Robin laughed. 'Its like what I said before…'

'What?' Robin had lost her.

'You know' he motioned to the ceiling indicating yesterday when she was caught in his booby-trap. 'I said you were gorgeous'

'Oh yeah' Marian smiled at the memory.

'Well I meant it. You _are_ gorgeous, from every angle' Robin said, feeling shy himself.

'Took you a long time to tell me that' Marian yanked her thick layers off.

'I was probably half concussed' Robin remembered Marian's punch. He was so absorbed in the memory; he only just realized that Marian had stripped down to her singlet. It was tight and clung to her body, accentuating her curves. 'But you are beautiful'.

'Mmm funny you say that now' Marian pulled him in for a kiss.

'Believe me, I would scream it from the rooftops if it weren't for Gisborne' Robin picked up Marian swinging her around.

'I do believe you. Remember how you asked me to farewell dance in year eight?' Marian laughed feeling dizzy but couldn't figure out if it was from the spinning or because she was so close to Robin.

'Yeah that was pretty memorable' Robin remembered how he imitated a scene from one of Marian's favourite movies – 'Ten things I hate about you'. He had gotten on the loud speaker while she was in PE and sung 'I love you baby!' for all he was worth.

'Pretty embarrassing you mean' Marian giggled.

'But it worked' Robin gently put Marian down on the bed before he collapsed, then slid next to her.

'You didn't need to be fancy, a simple 'will you go to the dance with me?' would've done.' Marian calmed her spinning mind.

'So…' Robin was suddenly a loss for words. 'Did you hear about Will and Djac?'

'Yeah…'Marian couldn't speak herself.

'And now John and Alice are official' Robin continued.

'And Eve seems content with Much' Marian turned on her side to face Robin.

'That just leaves Allen' Robin copied her move.

'I think we should set him up with his mystery girl' Marian stated.

'Can do… but while were alone together, maybe we shouldn't be talking about other couples…' Robin tucked a stray ringlet behind Marian's ear.

'What do you want to talk about then?' Marian felt her breath catch at his touch.

'Oh I don't know… the state of our countries politics and economy?' Robin joked.

'Ok' Marian suddenly launched off into her detailed opinion of just that subject. Robin groaned, he should have known not to get her started… now not only would he not get what he wanted, aka Marian, but he wouldn't get any sleep either.


	15. Shower Shock

QUESTION ONE

Sorry it took me so long, I'm still not happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter Robin finds out… just review and share. You know how I have Robin's nickname for Marian as Maiden? Well I need one for Will to call Djac and Much to call Eve – ideas? Also can u all plz add me on bebo – my address is - talk 2 u all soon.

Marian hit the alarm clock, fighting the urge to send it hurling across the room. Last night she and Robin stayed up way too late and now she was paying the price. Pushing the messy hair out of her eyes, she looked around. Great – it was pouring rain AND Djac was in the shower AND her phone had three missed calls from Guy already.

Could this morning couldn't get worse?

Shivering, she got out of bed and hoped around impatient for a nice warm shower. She was wearing black trackies with a tight singlet – it had seemed warm in bed but her condition at the moment proved otherwise. Finally the bathroom door opened and a steamy Djac emerged.

'Morning gorgeous' She smiled. Marian grunted. 'Fun with Robin last night?'

'Augh, too much fun, not enough sleep' Marian tried to push past and into the warm bathroom.

'Fun eh? So did youse…?' Djac raised her eyebrows.

'No' Marian paused, remembering the previous night. 'But that's ok, there'll be another time'.

'Yeah' Djac smiled.

'What?' Marian cocked her head. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

Djac nodded guiltily, 'I used all the hot water'. Marian let out a groan. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sticking her hand in, she instantly retracted from the freezing water.

'Don't you know there's a drought on?' She grabbed her towel and a change of clothes.

'Not in England there's not' Djac pulled out a clean pair of pants, watching her friend grab her stuff.

'Yeah but somewhere in Africa there is' Marian grumbled.

'Your point?' Djac smiled.

'My point is, you shouldn't use all the hot water when your best friend is yet to wash' Marian opened the door.

'Where are you going?' Djac asked.

'To get some hot water' Marian walked out leaving Djac to change.

X

Marian banged on Robin's door, springing from foot to foot in the cold. She wasn't wearing any socks and the polished wooden floors were particularly icy this morning. Much answered, finally, rubbing his eyes.

'Morn'en' he yawned.

'Hey' she welcomed his invitation to the nice carpeted room. 'Got any hot water? Djac had a little shower-overload this morning'.

'Dunno, ask Robin' Much walked over to the bathroom door and banged loudly. 'Robin, open up – its Marian'.

The door opened instantaneously. 'Good morning Maiden' Robin smiled, naked from the waist up.

'Hey' Marian eyed his body. 'Any hot water?'

'Nah' Robin shook is head. 'Lord Much here just used the last of it'.

'Sorry' Much looked upset.

'Its ok' Marian smiled, turning to leave.

'Wait!' Robin stopped her. 'I've yet to have a shower myself, we could… you know, warm each other up?'.

Marian rolled her eyes, 'I'll see you in class', then turned and left.

'That was the worst line ever' Much groaned.

'Worth a shot' Robin returned to the bathroom for his freezing lonely shower.

X

'Will! Open up – its me' Marian yearned for a warm shower.

'Me who?' Allen opened the door. 'Oh, its you' he looked down at her clingy pyjama's and fluffy hair – she was pretty hot for a girl who just got out of bed.

'Don't sound too disappointed' Marian pushed past him into the room. 'Did I wake you?'

'Nah, couldn't sleep' Allen closed the door. 'If you're looking for Will, he's gone to have breakfast with Djac'.

'Um no… its just, this'll sound random…' Marian couldn't help but smile at the unbelievable circumstances. 'Can I use your shower? Djac and Robin had no hot water left and I-'

'Say no more' Allen went and opened his bathroom door. He gave a low bow. 'Your shower awaits M'lady'.

'Why thankyou kind sir' She curtsied and hurried inside. Never had Marian appreciated a shower so much. After a lengthy rinse, she changed into her skinny jeans and oversized grey smock dress. She opened the door to find Allen sitting on his window, textbook in hand, looking annoyed.

'Thanks' she smiled at him. 'You have no idea how desperate I was'.

'No problem. Mi shower e su shower' Allen grinned then glanced back at his book frustrated.

'What you working on?' Marian pulled out her brush and gave her moist hair a few swipes.

'Its nothing' Allen assured her. She shrugged and went back to doing her hair in his mirror. 'Well, it's just…'

'Anything I can help you with?' Marian knew he would come around if she just waited.

'You know history, right?' Allen asked.

'Allen, this is me you're asking – _Queen_ of the history books. Any ancient civilisation – I got ya covered' she plonked down on his bed.

'Ok well, do you know anything about the Iliad and the um-' he scratched his head.

'The Odyssey? By Homer?' Marian finished for him.

Allen's head shot up, wearing a huge grin. 'Yeah that's it. You know them?'

'They're only my favourite books' Marian cleared her throat. '_To be the best is to be distinguished above the rest_'.

'Huh?' Allen looked stumped.

'Yeah, I know them' Marian reworded. 'Come have a seat and we'll work on them together' she patted the bed beside her. Allen fought the urge to get too close to his perfect, wet haired, girl. But the temptation was just too strong. Plus, he did need help on his assignment…

X

'Hey Will' Robin came into the mess hall and found his two friends sharing some fruit salad for breakfast. 'Djac, have you seen Marian?'

'Yeah, she was going to get some hot water… I assumed she meant your room' Djac smiled as Will pushed a strawberry over to her side of the plate, knowing they were her favourite. 'Didn't she come?'

'Yeah, but she didn't seem too keen on sharing a shower with me, so she left' Robin grinned.

'Wrong move' Will swallowed some apple. 'Girls don't like to be asked, they have to be the one to offer'.

'Oh and you know everything about women?' Djac raised her eyebrows.

'Well, _you_ were the one who offered to share a shower, not me' Will defended.

'Whoa!' Robin jumped in. 'I was just kidding. You two actually shared a shower?'

Will and Djac blushed. 'Actually, I don't wanna know. What I do wanna know is, where is Maiden?'

'Try Will's room, she might have gone there for a shower' Djac polished off her strawberry.

'Is anyone there?' Robin seemed sceptical.

'Yeah, Allen is' no sooner had Will said this than his colour changed. 'Um, actually, I think I saw Marian head to Eve and Alice's room'. He lied.

'Thanks' Robin headed off in the direction of the dorms.

'You look a lil pale' Djac watched Will. 'Is something wrong?'

'I gotta go to my room, be back in a minute' Will jumped up, leaving Djac with a half finished bowl of fruit.

X

'So the whole Trojan war was really over some girl?' Allen raised his eyebrows.

'Not just any girl' Marian corrected. 'The most beautiful girl in the world'.

'Doubt it' Allen scoffed.

'Why?' Marian asked.

'Cause you weren't around two thousand year ago' Allen explained. He and Marian were lying pretty close on their stomachs with the textbook in front of them. Marian smiled and gave him a little nudge all most sending him off the bed.

'I'm sure your mystery girl is prettier' she said.

'Impossible' Allen complimented her.

'Any progress with her?' Marian wondered how they got to talking about how pretty she was.

'Actually, we have gotten pretty… close recently' Allen teased.

'Oh?' Marian raised her eyebrows with interest.

'Do you wanna know who she is?' Allen's eyes were mysterious.

'You don't have to say' Marian fought the urge to beg him to share the Goss.

'If I was going to tell anyone, it'd be you. Your really good to talk to, really nice… understanding you know?' Allen moved an inch closer. He could smell her lavender conditioner.

'I think the whole gang would be pretty supportive' Marian defended the group.

'Not about her' Allen shook his head.

'Her… who?' Marian dared to ask.

Allen looked at Marian. Her hair had dried and now fell over her shoulders like a wave. The smell was intoxicating. Glancing back up, her looked at her eyes - so blue and round. Suddenly, he realized what Robin had said about them was true – he was sure she could see into his soul.

'The most beautiful girl in the world' Allen couldn't hold back a second longer. They were already so close, he decided to break the distance between them, meeting her lips with passion. A moment passed of unrequited shock but Marian suddenly pushed back and fell off the bed.

'Allen?' Will burst open the door. He saw a shocked Marian lying on the floor with Allen on the bed, looking down at her. 'Is everything ok?'

'I gotta go' Marian rapidly jumped up, not daring to give Allen a second look. She pushed past Will, leaving her brush and PJ's on the chair.

She couldn't believe what just happened. Did Allen really just kiss her? She felt sick in the stomach. First Guy, now Allen… shit, what would she tell Robin? Marian pushed open her door and went immediately to the bathroom, feeling the need to brush her teeth and was her mouth.

A knock came at her door. It was Robin. Marian gave the final furious last brush strokes, trying to undo the last two minutes. Apparently this morning could get worse.


	16. Luv Shak

QUESTION ONE

Hey all, I kno I said Robin would find out this chapter but it was really long so I had 2 cut it. I promise I will update within 24 hours. Also, well, I describe Marian and her outfit in one scene so I added a foto of her in that outfit (for your visionary benefit) to my account. keep the reviews coming.

'What the hell Allen?' Will continued his interrogation.

'What were you thinking, like actually, what was going through your brain?' John asked. Allen was proving hard to convince, so Will had called for backup.

'How could you betray Robin like that?' Much spoke for his best friend.

'And Marian? What do you think she's going through? She's got it bad enough with Gisborne but now you throw this spanner in the works!' Will couldn't believe it.

'Guys, I get it, I screwed up!' Allen held up his hands in surrender. 'I'll go apologise to the both of them now'.

'NO!' all three boys yelled.

'Don't you dare say a word' Will continued.

'Yeah, and don't ever speak to Marian' John shot up.

'Don't speak to her? But she's part of the gang, our friend' Allen argued.

'You just ruined that' Much said, finally returning his voice to its normal level. 'Now there will always be this, this… thing between you two, and us'.

Allen sighed. 'What would you guys have me do?'

All boys looked at each other, out of ideas.

'Just forget today happened' John finally said. 'Forget you and Marian, forget the idea of you two ever being together'.

'I can't do that. Guys, you've seen her, I mean… how could I forget that?' Allen disputed.

'Its either you pretend today never occurred… or you're out of the gang' Much gave the ultimatum.

X

Robin picked Marian up, spinning her around the room.

'Robin, you'll make me dizzy' she giggled. Her chest jumped with her laughter.

'I'm never letting you go' Robin finally brought her back down but kept his hands around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

'Whoa!' Marian was sure he knew what had happened between her and Allen. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Do you know what day it is tomorrow?' Robin nuzzled, breathing in her lavender hair.

'Err…the queen's birthday?' Marian locked her arms around his neck.

'And?' he loved the feeling of her hands around him.

Marian sighed. 'And mine'.

Robin looked back up at her, grinning. 'Got anything planned?'

'Guy probably has' Marian looked miserable. She watched his face, his smile didn't falter. 'What?'

'I've got a plan' he grinned. Marian raised her eyebrows. 'just make sure you have this long weekend free ok? Trust me'.

X

'Leper alert' Vaisley hissed as Marian approached. They had just finished math and were looking for her. They eventually found her at her locker.

'Marian!' Guy called. She looked up surprised then gave a small smile.

'Love sick puppy' Vaisley was disgusted but Guy ignored him.

'Long time no see' Guy leaned on the locker next to his girlfriend.

'Yeah, I was kinda busy, you know, assignments and stuff' Marian shoved the picture of her and the gang to the back of her locker, out of sight.

'Well I hope you're not busy this weekend.' Guy was oblivious, ' its birthday so I've planned it solid. First were going with the crew to-'

'Actually Guy' Marian cut in. 'I kinda have to go bak to Knighton. I didn't see my father in the holidays, and it is my birthday. I promised him… sorry'.

Guy's face fell. It wasn't anger, just disappointment. 'Oh' was all he could manage.

'It sounded like a lot of fun' Marian closed her locker and gave his shoulder a squeeze. 'Hey, maybe we could go to the movies or something when I get back?' Marian smiled to herself as she walked away. Not a bad lie, she mused, it was actually quite believable. Now, lets see if Robin's plan it was worth it.

X

'All right gang, are we ready?' Robin stood, hands on hips at the front of the science block. All bar Marian and Allen were present.

Djac yawned. 'Robin this had better be worth it' He had woken them all up at five thirty that morning and told them to pack and meet him outside.

'Oh it is' Robin led them to the parking lot. Ahead of them was a large truck or something under a white sheet.

'Oh god' Much could only imagine how drunk Robin must have been when he thought of this.

'Tah-Dah' Robin yanked the sheet off, displaying a multicoloured, sticker-decorated hippie-van, complete with fuzzy dice. 'Well?' They all let out whoops and shrieks and clambered inside. Marian would love it. 'All right, wait here and I'll get Maiden' Robin instructed. 'Wait – where's Allen?'

'Err' Much didn't know what to say.

'He's not well - not coming' Will explained.

'That's crazy talk, Everyone's coming – its Maiden's birthday road trip! I'll go get him'. He closed the door, not hearing the boys objections.

X

'Allen!' Robin banged on the door, 'open up its me!'

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit- Allen couldn't think of another word. Finally he opened the door, choosing o face the rage head-on. Robin bounded in.

'C'mon, get your bag, you'll make us late' Robin pulled clothes and pillows out of draws and off beds.

'Huh?' Allen had imagined an angrier Robin.

'The road-trip' Robin explained. 'I texted you – its for Maiden's birthday, c'mon!' Allen had no choice, excluding telling Robin the truth, but to pack and go out to the van.

X

Maiden' Robin whispered. It was still early, but Gisborne had spies everywhere. Marian opened up, looking gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a spotted dress with brown belt, accentuating her hips and curves, with her brown curls flowing down. Robin was speechless.

'What?' Marian fidgeted with her dress. 'Is it not suitable? Too girly?'

'Nah' Robin gazed at her. 'Just perfect' he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then he picked up her bags and they tiptoed outside.

'Where is everyone?' Marian looked around.

'Its s surprise' Robin answered.

'Where are we meeting them?' Marian was eager.

'Surprise' Robin said again.

'Robin!' Marian whined and the turned the corner to the car park. She was met by a huge van, painted a million different colours and the smiling faces of the gang.

'Surprise' Robin whispered from just behind her. She turned around and kissed him gladly. Everyone had jumped out to welcome her and were now re-piling back in. Robin chucked in Marian's bags and opened the front passenger seat for her before taking the drivers seat himself.

'Where are we going?' smiled Marian, yelling over the excited voices of everyone in the car.

'Surprise' Robin answered.

'Enough now, seriously!' Marian squealed.

'Trust me' Robin grinned and pressed play on the CD. Two seconds later, 'Luv Shak' was filling the van.


	17. Holiday House

QUESTION ONE

Music blared throughout the minivan but it was completely drowned out by laughter.

The gang had set out about an hour ago and we now in full-on-road-trip mode. Chips and cans of drink were being passed from one end of the van to the other, along with old jokes and bad teacher impersonations. Marian didn't care about the tired punch lines or Much's ridiculous facial expressions, she just grinned. Robin had given her the ultimate birthday gift – freedom. Even if it was just for a few days. He'd eventually caved, telling the gang where they were going – his old holiday house. The gang were ecstatic, they used to hang out there before he'd left and it was like a second home to them. Marian laughed with Eve, believing she must be thinking the gang completely crazy. She had just joined a few weeks ago, after she and Much became an 'item' but Marian knew the gang were something else and would take getting used to. Eve looked over at Marian and they shared an exasperated smile – the trip was over before anyone realized.

'Well' Robin pulled the keys out of the ignition. 'Here we are'. The gang lets out a hoot and crammed out the doorways at the same time. They pushed to get their luggage like kids again then bounded up the front steps to the door. Robin had to squeeze to get past them and unlock the door but was quickly pummelled as they ran inside. Marian laughed and grabbed Robin's arm as he stumbled, saving him from a rather uncomfortable incident with a pot plant.

'Why thankyou my lady' Robin turned and grinned at her.

'Marian' she corrected, hating her formal title.

'Maiden' Robin negotiated, winning him a smile. Calls came from upstairs with heavy footsteps. The gang were organising their rooms. Before, it had been same sex with two to a room. Now havoc was created as they debated whether it was moralistic to spend the night with their partner in the room – it was.

An excited Eve grabbed Much's hand. He was too shy to ask, but she pushed him into one room before throwing her bags at him.

Will and Djac shared a shy smile as they picked the small room; it was quite and far away from the others.

Alice and John got the biggest room, as it had the biggest bed, which was the only one that would fit John.

Allen grabbed the room with a single bed as Will and Much gave him a warning look. They were letting hi on this trip, but if he showed Marian any extra attention, they would confess, tell Robin and let him deal with it.

All the rooms were taken upstairs, leaving Robin and Marian the master bedroom downstairs. This room was a luxury – double bed, bathroom with spa, flat screen. Marian knew the gang had purposely let her have this one for her birthday. She felt an excited shiver down her spine as Robin entered the room. She busied herself with unpacking her bag as he walked over, planting a light kiss on the back of her neck.

'Alone at last' he whispered, smelling her lavender hair. Marian felt her breath catch as he placed his hands on her hips. She turned around, wrapping her hands around his neck, leaning her forehead on his.

'R-obin' Much called out from the kitchen. 'what to eat?'. Marian laughed, perfect timing as usual much.

'yeah, I'm straving' Djac yelled. Robin groaned, pulling back from his girlfriend.

'duty calls' Maian smiled. 'got to feed the hungry'.

X

Marian was helping Eve, Alice and Djac unpack the groceries. They had all run down to the local market and bought supplies. Though the food was so processed and filled with sugars and flavouring, it hardly counted as real food.

'How come you lot aren't helping?' Eve shoved the milk into the fridge. All the boys were sitting around the TV, watching footie.

'Because' Allen tried to shut them up.

'Because why?' Djac asked.

'Because we're men' Allen tried to block their voices out and focus on the score.

Marian scoffed. 'Men? Hardly – you're boys, not men yet'.

Robin looked up from the TV, 'hey I'm a man aren't I?'

'A real man would help with the chores' Alice smiled. 'But you Marian, you shouldn't be eloping, its your birthday! Go sit, we'll finish up'.

'And leave all this work for you _women_?' Marian gave her a thankful smile. 'No, I'd rather be in your company than the boys. Besides, I thought I might cook once were all unpacked'.

The gang bar Alice and Eve let out happy cheers.

'What?' Alice looked around for why they were cheering. 'Did the team dunk a touchdown?' They all laughed.

'Dunk a touchdown?' Allen laughed, 'even much knows sports apparatus better than you'.

'Hey!' Much looked wounded. 'They were cheering about Marian's cooking' he cleared up.

'You can cook?' Eve wiped down the bench before sitting next to Much.

Marian opened her mouth but was cut off by Djac, 'can she cook? Oh my god, you've not lived until you've tried Marian's food'.

'Her dad sent her to cooking classes to become the _perfect little lady_' Will explained. 'As you'll see, she learnt to cook, but he didn't succeed in getting a lady for a daughter'. Marian playfully punched Will's shoulder then sat on Robin's lap.

'So what do you guys want?' she played with his hair.

'Mmm that prawn risotto with white whine was really good last time' Djac savoured the memory.

'Or what about her spinach and Greek fetta torte at Christmas?' John spoke up.

'I was thinking of something simple, something classic' Marian teased them.

'Like?' Alice was all ready looking forward to her food.

'Pizza' Marian said.

'Pizza?' Much asked, a little stumped. Marian always cooked five-star meals, fit for lords and ladies. 'A little basic isn't it?'

'No' Marian defended. 'Not if I add a little pesto, freshly crumbled cheese, juicy ripe tomatoes with my secret salsa base, plus a dash of parsley, oregano-'

'Ok ok' Eve cut in. 'my mouth is official watering, do you need any help?'

'I can manage' Marian jumped off her boyfriends lap and skipped into the kitchen to prepare the feast.

'So' Robin watched Marian leave before his full attention returned to the gang. 'You must be a little lonely eh Allen?'

'What?' Allen shot back instantly.

'You know, we've all got our other half here… you should have invited your mystery girl' he gestured to all the couples.

'I don't think that would've been a good idea' Will tensed up.

'Oh?' Robin asked. 'But seriously mate, were ya best friends. Who is she?'

'She's no one' Allen said before the boys could cut in. 'she's no one, just a girl I need to get over'. Allen stood up and walked out before anyone could say anything.

X

Marian hummed as she kneaded her homemade pastry. Despite her hate for stereotypes, she did love to cook. It was calming and it was also where she learnt her impressive knife skills. She rolled out the dough in a large circle, savouring the distant sounds of conversation from the next room. She dipped her fingers in some flour and continued.

'Hey' a quiet voice came form behind. She jumped and tuned, tucking a small knife to her wrist. 'Its all right, just me' Allen leaned against the door, how long had he been watching her?

'What do you want?' Marian gently put the knife back down and returned to spreading the paste

'I think we should talk' Allen said calmly, admiring her slender figure.

'Yes, we should' her voice was stern and her back was turned.

'About what happened-' Allen begun.

'I think we should forget about it Allen. Pretend it never happened and go back to the way we were' Marian could feel him moving closer behind her.

'You've been avoiding me, that's not how we were before' his voice was close.

'We just need space' Marian could hear her voice falter. 'I don't like you like that. And I'm with Robin.

'No you're with Guy' he corrected.

'See, it's too complicated to get into it' Marian wiped her sweaty forehead.

'So you've been thinking about it?' Allen's voice was low. Marian took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, she turned and met him face on. He was only a few centimetres away.

'No' she said sternly. 'Leave me alone, forget any dreams you have about us and do not complicate things more than they are, or I swear-'

'I love it when you're angry' Allen saw the slight white spot on her forehead from the flour. He leaned in and gently wiped it off, resting his hand for a second in her seductive curls.

'What's going on?' Marian and Allen both jumped and turned to see Robin, standing in the doorway.


	18. For Us

QUESTION ONE

'Robin' Allen quickly removed his hand from Marian's hair. 'its not what it looks like-'

'Oh really?' Robin had his arms folded over his chest. He looked directly at Allen, his jaw tensed. He walked into the room and glanced and Marian. 'leave us Maiden'.

'No stay plea-' Allen begged her.

'Leave' Robin dared not shout at Marian, so he yelled it into Allen's face. Marian was a mess. She had half a mind to punch Allen in the nose, but she knew that wouldn't help. Robin had said maiden, a name he never used when angry at her. Still the danger was real for Allen. She dusted off her hands and quietly left them alone. She closed the door but instantly pressed herself up against it to listen.

'Robin, this is a misunderstanding honest' Allen dared to give a small smile.

'A misunderstanding?' the anger was evident in Robin's voice. 'You hit on Marian, have the nerve to touch her after she's said stop?'

_Shit_, though Allen, so Robin had heard Marian's effort to lead him off. There was no way he could plead guilt from both sides now.

'Look it wasn't like that' Allen stepped back, pushing himself up against the bench. 'I mean, jeez you see her. She's hot and well, my body just took over. It was like I didn't have a choice'.

Robin lunged forward, pushing Allen to the wall, his hands around the cuff of his shirt. 'Every thing is a choice, everything we do'. He quoted Marian, the words she said when he told her he was leaving. They had stuck with him and as usual, Marian's words were true.

'Get off your high horse for one second will ya?' Allen felt strength with his fear.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Robin fists were shaking with anger. He hadn't lost Marian to a stab wound or to Gisborne and he certainly wasn't going to let a member of his own gang take her away now.

'Oh come on. You're so high and mighty. Leader of the gang, perfect grades, girls dripping off you, adults doting on you. You've got the perfect girl, perfect life and what do I have? – Nothing' Allen shouted. 'You don't deserve her and what's worse, you don't appreciate her. She gets stabbed and you couldn't care less, you let her get bullied by her father and by Guy. If she were mine, I wouldn't let anything hurt her. But you, you just don't care'.

Robin pushed Allen harder up against the wall. 'Who is this person? This creature that you are? Any member of that gang, any idiot would see that's just not true. How long have you liked her?'

'Does it matter' Allen squirmed under the hold of him.

'No it doesn't' Robin's voice was cold and cutting. 'Because she doesn't like you. You will never be with her. She doesn't need me to tell you that, she did it her self. Any moron would know she doesn't like you'.

'Yeah, you've got her pretty hypnotised.' Allen smiled then dropped his voice to a whisper. 'But I know her secret – the Nightwatchman. What if the whole world suddenly found out about your perfect Maiden being-'

Robin shoved him the ground. He then landed on top, throwing punch after punch to Allen's jaw and chin. How dare this guy threaten Maiden, how dare he touch her. He had gone into a blind rage but suddenly felt something push him off the manipulative creature below him.

'Robin stop!' Marian screamed so the Robin could hear her. He resisted, trying to pummel Allen further. Finally she pushed him off. She then dropped to the floor, separating the two. She wrapped her hands around Robin's face, forcing him to look at her. He did and eventually calmed slightly. 'Stop' she whispered.

'I can't' Robin's voice was serious and desperate. 'I need to stop him. He could ruin everything'.

'He can't ruin us' Marian tried to calm him down while Allen whimpered from his beating next to her.

'Yes he can. He can tell Vaisley about you. He can destroy you' Robin couldn't contain his hatred.

'What?' Marian asked.

'He said he would tell' Robin said. 'Didn't you hear?'

'No' Marian looked confused. 'One second you two were talking, then…' she looked over at the crumpled body beside her.

'No' Robin cried frustrated. 'He said! He said he would tell your secret!' Allen had whispered the fact and he reacted so quickly, Marian mustn't of heard.

'Robin' Marian took a deep breath. 'I know what Allen did was wrong. But he hit on me – that's it. He didn't threaten me-'

'But he did!' Robin gave up on trying to convince her and turned his attention to Allen. He had regained consciousness and had been watching them. 'Tell her' he ordered.

'I-I don't, I mean I didn't' Allen pathetically tried to deny it.

'Robin, Allen wouldn't tell' Marian argued.

'Yeah and he wouldn't betray me and give you a go either' Robin snapped. He then crawled over and grabbed Allen by the collar. 'Tell her'.

'Robin, I wouldn't tell' Allen said.

Robin's fists tensed and he raised his arm to deliver another blow. Marian caught it mid air. 'Robin stop'.

'I can't' his eyes weren't his own. 'I have to kill him'.

'Don't even joke' she said. 'Just let him go. He knows he's wrong now. He can leave'.

'No' Robin returned his gaze to the traitor. 'Because one day he might do something to take you away from me'.

Allen saw the dangerous glint in Robin's eyes and felt a shiver of true fear down his spine. 'I wouldn't – she's yours'.

'A little late for that epiphany' Robin spat and readied to deliver another punch.

Marian grabbed his shoulders. 'Do not taint us with his blood' she begged, her eyes large and blue. 'Please… for us'. Robin's heart rate began returning to normal. Something in those deep eyes had made him stop and think about what he was doing.

Marian took a laboured breath and Robin's clouded eyes cleared. She slowly released her grip on him before giving Allen a shove – he should leave before Robin re-angered. The busied creature began crawling out of the room. Marian suddenly felt her own anger at the situation boiling over – this little prick had abused their friendship and Robin's trust. She leaned and gabbed the malice above her on the bench and skilfully threw it. The handle hit the back of Allen's head, not to hard, but enough to warrant another bruise. 'You owe me your life, don't you _ever _betray me!' Marian yelled. Allen nodded then scrambled to collect his bags. Marian was left, on the kitchen floor with Robin, shaking from anger.

'I'm sorry' Robin finally broke the silence.

'What for?' her voice was quiet, drained.

'This was meant to be a birthday surprise, a weekend of fun for you…' Robin reminisced over his plans for them.

Marian watched him, thinking of all the times he had come to her rescue and defended her. As much as she loved that about him, it wasn't her favourite thing – she loved the times where they would just sit, in each other's company. How they didn't need to talk to understand the other's thoughts, how he made her laugh and yes, how he often teased her to boiling point. He was always there.

'Well, on second thoughts, I could use a little help with my pizza' she smiled.

He looked up, a twinkle back in his eye, 'I'm here for ya'.


	19. Trapped

QUESTION ONE

_Hey all,_

_This chapter, is based on something that happened at a school in my state this week – it was really scary, but thankfully no one was majorly hurt and it makes a great story – a true story…I had to include some Italian, to make the story work, so I translated in italic's. What's so creepy is that this actually happened, though I did take a bit of writers imagination out. enjoy and review!_ _Ok, so Robin and found out about Allen – DUH DUH DUUUH! – So what now?_

Marian walked to the school café. She was craving a hazelnut latte big time. And Zeke, a fellow classmate who worked at the café, knew just how much froth and flavouring she liked. She walked over to the counter and gave a big grin.

'Afternoon Marian' he smiled, all ready knowing what she would order.

'Hey Zeke, how was your long weekend?' Marian asked as he begun to mix the ingredients for her drink.

'I worked' he said.

'All weekend?' she asked. Zeke didn't come from a particularly wealthy family but man was he smart. His uncle paid for his tuition. He worked all the time at he café, leaving little time to study. But he always managed to get brilliant grades. He and Djac got on great, both being the only exchange kids in the school. He was Swahili and constantly competing with Djac for the top grades in science.

'I don't mind, especially when a pretty girl like you asks me to make her a drink' he grinned. They always complimented one another and were good friend. Marian smiled, knowing he had his eye on another.

'Any progress with Rachelle?' she could smell the caramelised hazelnut syrup and her mouth watered.

Zeke smiled and nudged his head in Rachelle's direction. She was sitting, reading a book in the corner, and drinking one of his famous hot choices. 'Just admiring from a afar'.

'Uh huh' Marian noticed the three other empty glasses next to the girl. 'So she keeps coming back for more drinks because?'

'Their good?' Zeke assumed, pouring Marian's drink into a takeaway cup.

'Keep telling your self that' Marian smiled and handed over the money for the drink. 'You better watch yourself, when you two finally hook up, you won't have as much time for work'.

'And you better watch your self' Zeke gave a grateful smile as she also dropped a five in the tip plate. 'Guy just entered'.

Marian groaned and turned around, considering the shortest root out unseen. 'Hey Zeke, can I use the staff exit?'

'Too late sweet' he sighed. 'He's seen ya'.

X

Guy grinned as he walked across the room to his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in three days – a record. He had wanted to take her to breakfast on the Saturday before eye left, but she must have gone early for her father's house. Now she was back and all his.

'Morning hot stuff' he leaned on the bench.

'Guy' Marian smiled but cringed inwardly. _Hot stuff? What was she, a sausage, a coffee oh wait, was she a pie? _'How was your first lesson? Italian right?'

Guy smiled. She remembered his classes. 'si dame. Che bella u sei quando oggi' (_yes lady. My you are looking beautiful today)_

Marian laughed. God, he was trying, and failing, to seduce her in another language. Pity he mispronounced and got about three words wrong.

'Come ti amo. Dobbiamo essere insieme'_(how I love you. We must be together soon)_ Guy's voice was low.

'Non troppo presto – ho hanno lavorae scoula' _(not too soon I hope – I have school work)_ Marian smiled, picked up her drink and went for the door. Zeke laughed, he spoke perfect Italian.

Guy's smirk left his face. He had no idea Marian was bi-lingual. 'Shut up African shit. Go back to your own country'.

'At least say the right words when your trying to seduce a girl in another language, your pronunciation was so bad, I'm amazed Marian could even understand you' Zeke smiled. Guy gave a scowl before chasing after his girl. He grabbed her arm, just as she was opening the door.

'Marian wait' he said. She turned, a patient smile on her face. 'Where ya going?'

'The library, I need to study for my history test' she said, looking at her watch.

'History? Marian, you don't need to study, your the best in the class' he complimented her.

'How do you think I get to be there?' Marian just wanted to go have a coffee with the gang. 'I study'.

'Yeah, but we haven't seen each other in ages. I was thinking you could hang out with the boys and me today' he leaned close, his awful deodorant overpowering.

'Its just-' Marian argued.

'I'm afraid I must insist' He had let her go for the weekend so what? Now she thought she had free range – wrong. He took her hand, a little firmer than usual and led her to a table. Zeke gave Marian a sympathetic look and she gave a brave smile and shrug. Guy stared down at three year sevens sitting in a booth. They looked up, big eyed then suddenly begun clearing up their textbooks and leaving.

'Guy' Marian groaned. 'We could have just sat over there' she motioned to three empty tables.

'Yeah but I like booths' he motioned for her to take a seat and she did. He happily slid in to the spot opposite her. 'So, how was your father?'

'Same old' Marian picked at the lid of her drink. She was uncomfortable talking about her relationship with her father with Robin let alone with Guy.

'he is a great business man' Guy said. 'He went to NEU yeah?'

'Oxford' Marian corrected.

'His companies have tripled their profits in the last quarter.' Guy was impressed.

'So are you getting anything? Zeke's hot drinks are to die for' Marian changed the subject.

'Um yeah' Guy looked over at the chalkboard menu. 'What are his espresso's like?'

'Mouth-watering' she smiled. 'I recommend… white chocolate essence for you'.

Guy smiled. 'I do love white chocolate. Do you want anything?'

'Thanks but I've all ready got my treasure' Marian cupped her warm drink. Guy smiled and slid out of his seat, going and waiting in line for his order. Marian pulled out her mobile. She quickly texted Robin.

_Having drinks wid Guy – soz. _

_U kno I'm a suker 4 Zeke's drinks. Will talk 2 nite. Luv Maiden_

Robin all ready had her name in his phone, so when he got the message he would know it was her but she always insisted on signing with his nickname for her. She then turned her phone to vibrate, slipped it back into her pocket before taking the lid off her drink. She could smell the hazelnutty-smoothness. She took a sweet mouthful and her senses ignited. One sip of Zeke's drink was equivalent to a good kiss. She looked over at the back of Guy's head. Apparently he had let Allen into his group since he'd gotten back. That was weird. Why would he have let an ex-gang member into his close circle? She resolved she would ask him about it soon.

Suddenly, Marian heard the door to the café burst open. In poured six men-wearing balaclava's, holding baseball bats and machete's. One of them walked over to the front bench and knocked everything off, the processions crashing to the floor. Another member swung his baseball bat into the windows shattering the glass, the noise overpowering.

'Get on the ground' one of them barked. Everyone obliged. Marian slunk down underneath the table, hoping they hadn't seen her yet. Guy lay on the floor and looked over at Marian. He saw her as she lifted the tablecloth. Their eyes met. She gave a brave smile; he was more concerned for her.

One of the year seven's Guy had ordered out of the booth earlier begun crying. 'Shut up you bitch' a masked man barked. 'Or we'll kill you'. This only caused the kid to burst out in more tears. Marian snapped out her phone. Without thinking, she dialled Robin's number. Shit, there was no reception for calling underneath the table. She would have to text.

_ROBIN – URGENT_

_HOLD UP AT SKOOL CAFFE – MEN WITH WEAPONS – CALL POLICE_

_I WILL KEEP THEM BUSY_

She couldn't wait for a reply. She shut her phone and put it in back in her pocket before peeking out from her little hideaway. The kids were all trembling on the ground, some hunched in groups with their friends. Zeke was the only unmasked person still standing. One guy had slid around behind the counter and stood behind him. He had the bat horizontal across Zeke's chest, which he held either end. Zeke's eyes clicked with Marian's. He motioned for her to go back under. Just as she was pulling the sheet down, she saw the poor kid still crying.

'Please mister' the girl blubbered. 'I wanna go home'.

'Shut up you little turd' the man yelled. This caused another wave of loud sobs. The man lost his patience; he paced across the room and raised his bat high above the little girl. He lowered it swiftly and it was about to make contact with the crying girls back.

'Stop!' Marian called. She quickly crawled out from underneath the table and stood firm across the room.

'Get the bitch' the man above the year seven ordered. Two of the men started across the room. Marian picked up a chair and flung it at their feet. The act, completely unswerve, shocked the men. They stopped.

'I've called the police' Marian lied. 'They'll be here in a minute'. The men seemed a little unsure of what tot do. 'You should run, run before they get here'. Marian just needed these men out, away from her friends.

'The police?' the man next to the year seven asked. 'And their coming? Now?'

'You might just make a clean get away' Marian crossed her arms across her chest. There was silence. The younger kids looked hopefully up at the men, thinking they might leave.

'Your bluffing' one of them spat.

Marian hoped they couldn't see the fresh beads of sweat on her forehead. She pulled out her mobile, 'do you really want to take that chance?'

'Luke we should go-' one of the men begun backing toward the door.

'No! The man yelled. 'We've come this far! We need to finish'

'Hey man, this isn't a joke anymore, the girl called the police' another joined the first in leaving.

'Leave and I'll kill you my self!' the man ordered. The two men stopped. The guy begun walking over to Marian. 'Called the police, now their coming…. Mmm well as much as your idea is tempting' he kept walking towards Marian. 'I think we'll go with another. Boys, lock it down. Bolt the doors and get the bastard's up off the floor'. The men begun pulling and kicking the kids at random. Barking at them to get up and get to the back of the room. The knotted chains around the doors, closing them firmly.

Guy stood slowly and stared over to Marian. She stood, arms crossed still in a staring contest with the apparent leader. All the kids had crowded around behind her. Most crying. Some closing their eye to the scene, trying desperately to pretend it wasn't happening. He moved with the rest past the armed men. Suddenly he felt a pull from behind. The leader grabbed him around the shoulders and put a machete to his throat.

'Your boyfriend?' the man asked Marian.

'Let him go' she said calmly.

'Give me your phone' he ordered. Marian ground her teeth. Her phone for Guy. A fair trade. 'Fine'. She stepped forward, her arm out stretched with the phone. The man's eyes shifted. He looked down at the phone. Eventually he let go one hand and grabbed the phone. Guy didn't need a second longer. He swiftly kicked backwards, directly hitting the man's kneecap. The guy buckled in pain and Gisborne turned and delivered another punch to his face. Marian leaned forward and grabbed the knife that had fallen to the ground, then she grabbed Guy's arm, pulling him back with her.

'Prick' the man cried. Guy joined Marian and the other students. They were all backed up against one wall, opposite the door. The watched their attackers, waiting for the next move. The man slid off his balaclava and spat out blood, Marian was pretty sure she saw a tooth come out too. Good one Guy. The man was actually no more than a boy, around her age. What was the world coming to? 'I'll get your pretty girl for that one'

A protective arm went across Marian. Guy stared down at the hostage taker. 'Touch her and die'.

'Noble' the man stood. 'All right boys, spread out. Block the windows. Steve, we might as well grab some money too'.

The boy called Steve pushed Zeke forward. 'Stay' he ordered before moving toward the cash register. The ripped it open, stuffing the notes down his pants. He then reached for the tip jar and shoved it in his pocket.

'Do you mind?' Marian asked. 'Unless you can make me a killer latte in less than three minutes, those tips aren't for you'.

Shut up or be shut up' the man continued stuffing money into every available nook and cranny. Zeke looked over at Rachelle. Her cheeks were red and her eyes watered. She had alleys been quiet; surely this situation wasn't helping her people skills.

'Marian - Il personale uscita' '_the staff exit''_ Zeke suggested, wanting his customers to get out safely.

'Dove?' _'Where?' _she asked, knowing his plans.

'Hey, what are you saying?' one of the masked men asked. 'Luke, they're talking!'.

'I can see that dumb shit' Luke, unmasked, said.

'Giù sinistra corirdor' '_down the corridor to the left' _Zeke said. The man who had been stuffing himself with his hard earnt cash came up behind and delivered a sharp blow to the back of Zeke's head. He fell forward, collapsing to the ground.

'Zeke!' Rachelle cried, tears streaming freely down her yews, she rushed forward but Marian pulled her back.

'Guy, obbiamo distogliere la loro' '_we have to distract them' _Marian whispered, having difficulty holding onto Rachelle. Guy looked at Marian, weighing up his options. He nodded slowly. The corridor was closer to them, leaving the culprits little time to take them if they ran. Besides, they out numbered the men about one to two. But still, someone would have to hold them off for a few minutes – that could be painful.

'tu vada, I'll tenerli' _'you go, I'll hold them off' _Guy didn't want Marian hurt.

'Non mi si lascia' _'I'm not leaving you'_ Marian said matter-of-factly. Guy looked over at her, he smiled then nodded.

'Everyone' Marian took a deep breath. 'Run down the door to my left – now!' there was a second while this sunk in but suddenly everyone was shoving past one another, squeezing through the narrow doorway. The pushed and tripped, heading down the corridor to the lone door at its end.

Marian pushed Rachelle with the crowd then turned her attention to the gang leader in front of her.

'No!' he cried then lunged at her. Before she could react, Guy side tackled him to the ground. Two more men went for the door, heading for her friends. Marian positioned herself in front of the closed door. She kicked and punched, showing them she had procession of one of their machetes. They still didn't hold back, picking up their bats and swinging them at her. Marian could hear knocks from the other side of the door.

'Get out' she screamed at them 'go through the staff exit' she instructed. The banging continued as she fought off the men. Panting, she knocked one out then rested a moment, leaning her head on the door.

'Marian!' the desperate call came form Rachelle on the other side. 'The door's locked – were trapped!'.


	20. Damsel's in Distress

QUESTION ONE

Robin handed the packet of mini doughnuts back to Much who had needed his hands free of the recently purchased treats to shove his wallet and keys back in his pocket and reposition his beanie.

'Thanks' Much smiled. 'You want one?'

'Of that junk? You know its all preservatives and sugar' Robin faked looking appalled.

'You sound like Marian' Much chuckled.

'Is that a bad thing?' Robin couldn't resist a second longer, he reached his hand in and grabbed a warm cinnamon pastry.

'No. I mean a man does love her gourmet cooking, but we are in High School and therefore, we earn a certain amount of doughnuts for getting through each day. Besides there are people starving in so many foreign countries, it would be disrespectful if we, with access to all these yummy foods, shunned them' Much reached in for another.

'Fair enough' Robin pulled out his vibrating phone and smiled – it was from Marian. 'Well, at least Maiden won't know I'm eating this excuse for food. She's having coffee with Gisborne'.

'Sorry man' Much looked at his friend as they re-entered the school grounds. 'But hey, you did have her all weekend, at least that's something'.

'I shouldn't have to share her' Robin kicked an empty can further down the path.

'Well, if Marian were here' Much took a break from stuffing himself with warm cakes. 'She would tell you to pick up that can and put it in the recycling'.

Robin laughed and picked it up then waltzed over to the bin, shoving it in. He spied the gang under the shade shelter. 'Happy now?' Much smiled. 'Come on, let's join the gang – race ya' Robin bolted off towards the shed, leaving Much, with his warm bag of treats to wobble after.

Much arrived a good ten meters after Robin, panting. Robin just stood, leaning on a metal pole looking calm and collected despite the race.

'Hi' smiled Eve, she was sitting quietly reading.

Much smiled and took a seat next to her, offering her the bag of warm cinnamon doughnuts. 'Hey muffin' (yes, I have decided Much's nickname for Eve to be Muffin or sometimes Love Muffin, because he loves food and he loves her! What do you think?) 'Want one?'

'My favourite' Eve grinned and tucked her hand in, grabbing one.

Djac walked over and into the shade shelter. It was drizzling rain, but the gang never failed to meet there. She shook her coat and smiled.

'Habibti' (Will's name for Djac. It's Arabic for My Love or Sweetheart. What do you'll think?) Will came up from behind and smothering her neck in light kisses. She giggled before playfully pulling him off and taking a seat.

'Will!' she squealed. 'Let me catch my breath'. Every time he called her that, her breath caught in her chest. He had gone to libraries to look up a suitable name for her. It was a really common word in Arabic and he tried relentlessly to get the pronunciation right – funnily enough it was the only word he could say properly. Back in Jerusalem, one of her best friends had a boyfriend that called her something similar. Djac would watch with envious eyes, wanting desperately for someone to treat her like that. 'hey guys' her attention snapped back to why she had been rushing to the gang in the first lace. 'you'll never guess who the latest member initiated into Vaisley's gang is – Allen'. The gang broke out in groans.

'What?' called Will.

'Eugh – how could anyone be friends with that?' Alice wailed.

'Friends with what? Vaisley or Allen?' Much asked.

'Both. Their both as disgusting and devious as each other' Alice picked at her skirt.

'Yeah well it doesn't matter any more. He's gone. Frankly, the two evil's deserve one another' John commented.

'Wonder how Gisborne will take it' Eve licked the sweet cinnamon from her fingers.

'Wonder how Marian will take it' Much added. 'I mean, if he's part of their group now, she'll have to hang out with him'.

'She's a big girl' Robin said. 'She can handle herself… speaking of Maiden' he grinned, pulling his phone out. Another message.

The gang watched as Robin's grin changed. Something was wrong. His jaw clenched.

'Robin?' Much stood, knowing his friend all too well. 'What did Maiden have to say-'

Robin bolted. He pushed past Much, all most knocking him down, and out of the shade shelter. Across the wet lawn all most slipping, his heart pounded – Marian needed him. The gang looked at each other in stunned silence.

'Come on' Much finally decided. He rolled up his bag of treats, shoved them in his pocket them ran after Robin. The gang followed, none had any idea where they were going. One thought kept chasing through all of their minds. Marian must need them.

X

Marian's heart pounded with familiar adrenalin. They were out numbered. They needed to get out. Three men tackled Guy, each one taking swings with a baseball bat. She kicked off a guy chasing her before grabbing Guy's arm. Somehow they managed to free themselves of the freaks and squeeze into the corridor that lead to the staff exit.

All of the scared customers where in that little corridor, looking to Marian, hoping for a miracle.

'Marian, Marian, Zeke's still out there' blubbered Rachelle.

'Right now we need to get you all out' Marian panted. Her wrist stung like hell.

'The doors locked from out side' one year ten kid said.

'So we kick it down' Guy walked past everyone down to the door. They could hear the men, still in the café. They were breaking glass, smashing tables… Marian had secured the door so they couldn't get in but they were doing a pretty good job of scaring them. Guy heaved his body repeated at the door but it refuse to even budge. Marian watched and tried desperately to comfort some younger children.

'We are going to get out of here aren't we Marian?' Rachelle's eyes were puffy from crying.

'Relax' Guy massaged his shoulder after giving up with the door, he slumped down the wall next to his girlfriend. 'Marian called the police about ten minutes ago; they should be out front all ready.

Marian winced. 'Actually Guy…I couldn't get any reception from under the table'.

'What!' Guy yelled. 'You mean you haven't contacted the poli-'

'Shhhhh!' Marian hissed. 'Do you want _them_ to know that?' she was talking about the men outside. 'No I couldn't contact them, but I texted a friend to. The police should be here any minute'.

'But what about Zeke?' Rachelle's eyes watered again. 'We just left him.'

'Oh Customers!' the eerily sweet call came from just outside the door. 'Come out come out!' the men outside the door had gotten suddenly quiet. Marian quietly crept to the door and rested her head against it. She could hear the man's heavy breathing. She loudly banged her hand against the door and she heard him swear.

'Come out now bitch or we torch the coffee maker' he threatened. Rachelle burst forward, desperately clawing at the door. Guy pushed her roughly back.

'Guy' Marian's voice was desperate. 'Are you sure you can't knock down the door?'. Guy shook his head slowly.

Marian heaved a sigh, 'We'll have to fight our way out'.

'Marian these people can't fight – their kids, women…' Guy tried to reason with her.

'That doesn't mean they can't fight' Marian's jaw was clenched, she turned to all the scared faces. 'All right everyone' her voice was clear but not too loud in case the hostage takers were still listening. 'We need to get out. On our count, were going to open the door. You need to run, don't stop, just push past anything or anyone that gets in your way… there's more of us and we have the element of surprise. Guy and I will try to hold them off, so just prepare your selves for our signal'.

The worried looks met Marian no matter where she turned. She closed her eyes as the wearily stood, preparing themselves however they could for the fight ahead. She tried to push images of masked men with knives digging into the skins of the year sevens, she loathed to imagine the bruises causes by bats swung at the year tens faces. She thought of Zeke and how she's left him unconscious and alone with those…those animals… - NO! She couldn't think of those things. They wouldn't happen, she wouldn't let them happen. She could hear a few kids saying prayers or wishing they could say goodbye to their parents. She clenched her eyelids until they hurt, wishing she could close her ears too. Then one image, one bright hopeful image entered her turbulent mind – Robin. He was grinning, that overly confident smug grin that made her blood boil. His arms were crossed in defiance across his chest. He stared at her, measuring her, teasing her… if she ever got out of here – no – when she got out of here, there was one thing she had to do. One thing that she was regretting now as she faced her mortality along with so many other innocents – she wanted to be with him… completely. He was the only one who fully understood her even though sometimes he didn't fully comprehend or appreciate her ideals – he knew how and why they came to be. He needed adventure too. He needed respect, tolerance, freedom…love. Oh god, now the image of Robin was nodding his head, slowly as if tempting her to disagree – it was time. Just as she was opening her eyes, the image in her head, her Robin, winked at her.

Guy looked around as the sad kids held back their sniffles, trying, and failing; to look brave. They would never make it. They couldn't fight. They'd be cut down. But Marian… she could fight. Where did the daughter of a well-known and established Lord learn the moves she processed? She moved with grace, yet her curvaceous and slender body packed a punch. She could escape. So could he, obviously. He could fight – a result of spending a few years in the worst neighbourhoods, a result of the constant discipline he shovelled out… they could get out easily, just a punch there, a duck there and out the doors – together… Guy was about to grab Marian by her strong arm and whisper his plan, that together they could escape pain-free, leaving the rest to solve their own problems. He turned to her, her face was different from when he left it. She had been worried, anxious…probably for the poor sods who couldn't kick. But now it was full of hope, determination, her brow furrowed in persistence – she would never agree to run.

'Ready?' Rachelle didn't want the suspense to go on a moment longer. Her stomach was in knots, but surprisingly she felt little fear for her own safety – her stomach was somersaulting… for Zeke. How long had she felt this way? It didn't matter. She just needed to see him, see his smile, and taste his drinks…

'Ready' Marian confirmed. Guy winced as he looked behind him at the pathetic excuse for students who would soon have to fight their way out. 'Guy' Marian warned, sensing his will to run, 'we _can_ do this'.

He gave a halfhearted nod. 'Maybe'. Marian frowned then straightened her shoulders. She had silently unchained the door, all they had to do was push it open and make a run for it. 'Marian' Guy whispered softly, stopping her from starting the run. She turned her head, curious but also annoyed at the delay. 'I just wanted to… you know, incase something happens-'

'Guy, nothings going to happen. It's a bunch of boys with baseball bats' Marian hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt. She looked down at her hands, revolted to see that they were slightly shaking, she squeezed them hard into little balls, hoping to finally open the door and be outside in the fresh air again.

'Yeah I know but… I just wanted to say…thanks' Guy gritted his teeth.

'Excuse me?' Marian had suspected some corny line stolen from an old movie, something like – I'll protect you baby, don't worry about a thing – but not an apology.

'I know I've been… dictating a lot. But I really do like you and I just hoped one day you'd like me back. I know you don't feel as strongly as I do, but I really like having you as my girl… so thanks' Guy couldn't believe he was actually saying it but it did feel right and hell, he might as well tell her now.

'….Thankyou Guy' Marian was touched, maybe he wasn't this evil, unhuman thing she'd imagined. He had his dark sides, but who didn't? She felt bad that she'd been lying to him about Robin… maybe he would understand…maybe one day they could be friends?

'Do one thing for me?' Guy broke her train of thought. She gave a weak smile and nod. 'Just…kiss me' Guy's words were dark, desperate, like his life depended on it. Marian's stomach felt tight. She didn't want to lead him on anymore, she wanted to tell him she didn't feel anything for him accept, maybe, as a friend. She wanted to tell him she was with Robin and that the thought of kissing him made her swell up with betrayal. But, even thought he knew she didn't feel for him as he did for her, he had stayed. He had tried to protect her. He was going to help these people, even though he didn't want to. He at least deserved some reward…

Guy's breath was heavy. He stepped closer to Marian. She was so light, so fragile, like he might break her with the slightest touch. She looked uneasy, probably the upcoming feat. She looked up at him, her eyes blue and dark. He gently put on hand on the side of her face, and she flinched. She was so innocent, like she'd never been held or kissed before. Locksley had probably never even given her a real kiss – pathetic. Guy savoured the moment as he slowly reached down, smelling her lavender hair, his lips, barely brushing the crimson red of hers.

Marian couldn't help but flinch as she tried desperately not to pull away. His lips were mere millimetres from hers and closing in. she closed her eyes, trying to picture Robin in his place.

'Marian!' a desperate call from out side came. Marian thought her imagination must be better than she thought. Was that Robin's voice? 'Marian where are you?'.

Marian yanked back, releasing herself from Guys grip - one hand was on her cheek, the other had slid down and around her hips. Robin was here, actually here, outside!

'Robin?' Marian squealed. She yanked open the door and charged out into the café. Everyone followed her, thinking they were finally making the run for it. They all stopped, halfway to the door, some screaming in terror, others in an attempt to scare off their kidnappers. But no one was trying to stop them. Just a bunch of year 11's stood around the room, surveying the damage.

Guy looked around; all the gunmen were lying on the floor, quivering with pain. Windows were broken, chairs and tables smashed… and Locksley was standing in the middle of the room.

Marian strode over, ready to encompass Robin in a massive bear hug. He looked worried and had a slight cut on his forehead but he seemed all right. She felt something pull her back on her shoulder and she all most fell to the ground with the force.

'Locksley' Guy sneered, holding Marian back. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Rescuing you' Robin's answer was smug and simple.

'But how did you-?' Rachelle's question faded as she saw Zeke, supported by Will, standing over by the register. She ran over to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek, taking over from Will as a support, she wrapped her arms around him. It felt right.

'We heard the glass breaking and decided to come check' Much lied. It probably wasn't wise to tell Guy Marian had texted Robin during their date.

'Oh' Guy seemed to believe it, but he didn't move, and stood facing Robin.

Marian thought at any moment the two would find something else to fight about, her probably, and decided to end their stand off. 'Guys, we need to get these kids to a doctor – most are in shock… and them' she looked down at the masked boys on the floor, 'they nee to be taken to the police'.

Robin nodded. 'The police are on their way… Much called them about five minutes ago'.

'K' Marian sighed. 'Well, lets at least get them outside' the gang begun helping the terrified students outside, just as the police rocked up. They surveyed the area and took the masked boys into custody, promising to ring the school and explain their motive once it was found. The paramedics had their hands full, treating people for shock.

Marian finally found a second to be alone; she walked over to the curve and sat heavily. Her wrist was swollen now, but it wasn't an emergency. She just needed to clear her head. Why couldn't she just tell Guy? He deserved to know…

'Maiden?' a soft whisper came beside her. Marian sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at Robin. He sat next to her, bandage in hand. 'You best let me check that' he motioned to her wrist.

'Its nothing' she brushed it off.

'If it gets any bigger, you won't be able to go out at night any more' he smiled, knowing how she loved her Nightwatchman duties. She shoved her hand to him and he silently wrapped it up.

'Thankyou…' she said once he was finished. 'And thanks for… well, saving me'.

'Hey, I'm Robin Hood, how could I not save the damsel in distress?' he grinned.

'I'm not a damsel!' Marian whined.

'Didn't say you were' a sneaky grin crossed his features. 'The damsel I was talking about… was Guy'.

Marian playfully slapped his shoulder. Guy had run off to tell Vaisley what happened once he knew she was ok, obviously he didn't take the time to notice her wrist. She then leaned on Robin's strong shoulder, feeling another wave of exhaustion take over her.

'Hey Robin' she said, not bothering to open her eyes. 'Could you be my hero and take me to my room? I'm so tired I don't think I can walk'. She didn't need to see to know Robin was pulling the 'I'm such a strong man' face.

He chuckled then slid his rams around her slight waist. 'Sure sure Maiden'.


	21. OestrogenWars

QUESTION ONE

Marian woke up to the smell of spicy hot noodles. She shoved the hair out of her face and rolled over to see the gang sprawled out on her floor, stuffing themselves with Thai takeaway.

'Hey, she's awake!' John smiled.

'You expected me to sleep through this?' she smiled back. 'How long have I been out of it?'

'A few hours… Djac told us to let you rest but we got hungry' Will grinned.

'So where is Djac…and Robin?' Marian noticed they weren't present.

'Um, … Djac's helping a bit with the kids that were hurt and Robin, he just needed to see the principle for a minute' Will expertly extracted a noodle and plopped it into his mouth.

'Uh huh' Marian knew there was something he wasn't telling her but at the moment she was too hungry to care. She slid off her bed, resting her back against it and pulled her hair back into a fluffy ponytail. She then examined each of the closed paper boxes, wondering which one would taste best. Eventually she decided on the one closest t her. Marian opened it and grinned – vegetarian pad Thai – her favourite. 'Hey could someone pass me a pair of chopsticks?'

Everyone pegged a pair of chopsticks and they all hit her in the head, causing them to burst out laughing.

'Ha ha, very funny' Marian picked up the pair that landed on her lap, they always threw chopsticks, but normally it was at Much. She then began devouring the noodles, savouring their warmth. After a few mouthfuls, she felt good enough to begin the interrogation. 'So…?'.

'So what?' Much picked a dumpling.

'I'm waiting for the gloating' Marian explained. 'You know, the whole, '_ooo I saved your life! We beat up those bad men and rescued all those people ooo_''.

'Gosh Marian, we're not that much of glory hogs are we?' John faked a hurt look. She glared at him.

'Well, we were pretty impressive' Much smiled.

'Yeah, did you see my right hook? The masked guy didn't stand a chance!' Will laughed. 'You should have seen their faces when John walked through the door!'

'They tripped over themselves!' John remembered.

'Yeah but did you guys see Robin? He was insane! He took out three guys before I'd even managed one!' Much praised his best friend.

'That's not hard t do, you're pretty slow" John laughed.

'Hey!' Eve came to his defence. 'He's just as strong as you lot'.

'Oh, is that why he only took out one guy?' Will raised his eyebrows.

'Just because he's got a gentle heart unlike you' Eve teased, kissing Much on the cheek.

'Ok ok' Marian called a truce. 'So what happened? I texted Robin, he came running, you lot followed and kicked their ass's?'

'Pretty much' John said.

'Oh…really?' Marian hadn't heard any fighting outside their little corridor. 'You guys must have been pretty quiet'.

'Um… I guess, maybe' Will shrugged. 'What were you doing in the corridor anyway?'

Marian froze, 'um… getting seduced' she shrugged as the rest of the gang choke on their food.

'What?!" Much cried.

'Well, Guy just wanted a kiss, you know…'Marian shivered at the memory.

'Wait a minute – do you mean to tell me that you and Guy haven't kissed?' Alice asked.

'Well, no' Marian said quietly. 'I guess he didn't want to rush me or whatever'.

'Marian, did I just hear you defending Gisborne?' Djac suddenly appeared in the doorway.

'Habibti!' Will jumped to his feet and cuddled her from behind, resting his hands on her hips and nuzzling her neck with his cheeks.

'Marian, he's blackmailing you to be his girlfriend!' Djac continued, her eyes wide with horror, despite the tall man draped around her that normally caused shivers of excitement.

Marian sighed, 'Look Djac…-'

'I don't want to hear it' she cut her off, fuming. 'How could you possibly defend him after all he's-' Djac ranted.

'Ok ok guys' John held up his hands, pleading. 'Truce! No more oestrogen-wars tonight, we've been through enough'. The boys snorted but quickly regretted it with the furious looks they received from both girls.

'Whatever' Djac looked away from Marian. 'There's a whole school assembly, we need to go. The principle wants to discuss the siege'.

'Siege? Um, they were only held for about half an hour' Eve thought this was all blown way out of proportion.

'Yeah well the press got a whiff after Vaisley called his dad, bitching about how his _lackey _got held hostage. Anyway, we need to go down to the hall now' Djac explained.

'K guys, take the food, we'll scoff on the way down. Marian, you should probably get dressed' Will smiled at the unusually casually dressed Marian. She poked her tongue out at him then stood, getting some clean clothes. The boys all picked up the food, chucking the empty boxes in the bin and filed out. Djac stood next to the door, watching her roommate collect her things.

'You coming habibti?' Will pulled at her arm.

'No. I need to talk to Marian' Djac explained. Marian looked up from her clothes and Will more than happily left before things got ugly. Djac slammed the door shut and forced a calming breath before turning around. Marian had assumed battle positions, arms crossed, ready for whatever was coming.

'Well? I'm waiting' Djac finally said.

'For?' Marian tried to remain polite but Djac was all ready in fight-voice and it was hard to resist.

'You to explain what I heard when I walked in was wrong. That you really truly hate Guy and that you want nothing more for a truck to hit him so your free to be with Robin and rejoin the gang' Djac said.

'I _am_ a member of the gang' Marian said quietly looking down.

'_Officially_ rejoin then' Djac clarified, all ready regretting coming across so mean.

'Look, what can I say? Guy isn't who I thought he was… he does have some nice qualities. And he really does like me… you didn't see the look he gave me. I've been lying to him and I felt bad. Besides, I never wanted him to be hit by a truck – ever' Marian defended herself.

'Oh?' Djac raised an eyebrow. 'You talk in your sleep and I seem to remember one fantasy you had'.

'Dreams are subconscious – I can't control them' Marian spat.

'Marian – he _blackmailed_ you! He's a _manipulator!_ How can you not remember? Did you hit your head or something? Guy is evil – he just wants to get in your pants and wind up Robin' Djac couldn't believe her roomie to be so blind.

'Oh so he couldn't like me for me could he? Nah – he just wants to annoy Robin! He just wants to screw me! Is it so hard to imagine someone who likes me for me without an ulterior motive?' Marian screamed.

'No – I can imagine someone like that – Robin! Or have you forgotten him? Have you forgotten how much he loves you, how he's protected you, how's he's defended you?' Djac screeched back.

'I. Don't. Need. Protecting.' Marian pronounced each word through gritted teeth.

'Marian come on – do you not remember? He threatened to have Much's house taken away. Threatened to expel me from the country. Come on – he even burnt down Robin's dorm! Where's my smart intelligent friend who I love? Where is the girl who could judge a character within two seconds of meeting them? Where's the Marian who knew the difference between right and wrong?' Djac's fists were curled into impossibly tight fists in frustration.

'Not everything is black and white' Marian was suddenly quiet and there was a long pause while they both rested their voices and calmed their breathing.

'Who… who are you?' Djac finally asked.

'…. You should go down to the assembly Djac. I need to get changed' Marian picked up her shirt again.

Djac watched as Marian yanked open more draws, looking, searching. She sighed and went to the pile of laundry she's done that morning, reachied to the bottom of the stack and pulled out Marian's favourite pair of jeans.

'Here' she held them out for her.

'Thanks' Marian smiled but didn't meet her eye contact.

'what about Robin?' Djac asked, no anger in her voice, no judgement, just the question.

'I love him. I love Robin…. But I'm tired of the games;. I want to be his friend, nothing more, just his friend… there's good in everyone right…?'Marian trailed off.

'But… he's a liar' Djac couldn't understand.

'So am I' Marian whispered, collapsing on the edge of her bed. 'I lie, just as easily. I pretend to be his girlfriend. _Technically_ I'm cheating on him, both of them… it not fair to either one. I lie to Guy and tell him I'm alone but really I'm with Robin… I'm a liar'.

'Is that what this is about?' Djac sat next to Marian, one hand on her shoulder. 'Are you looking for good in him because you want there has to be good in everyone, including liars? Marian, you're a good person. You lie, yes, but for survival. He _threatened_ you, of course you lied… but you did it to protect those who you care about. But he… Marian I'm not so sure he is a good person…'

'I hope you're wrong' Marian said. 'I hope he can come back, from where he is, I hope he can return to the honest person he was before'

'Are you talking about him or you?' Djac asked.

Marian sighed. 'I want to be his friend….'

'I know but you can't change the fact that he's a manipulator' Djac reasoned. Marian sighed again. 'Were gonna be late for the assemble. You get changed, I'll meet you down there'.

'Djac wait' Marian said as her friend went to the door. 'Truth time: where's Robin?'

'The principle' Djac said automatically.

'Uh huh and what are they talking about?' Marian asked.

'Honestly?' Marian nodded and Djac continued. 'I don't know. I think Vaisley's trying to peg the siege on Robin, make it his fault, or the gang's fault – I'm not sure, that's just a feeling. I think Robin's probably down there defending us… but I don't know'

'Ok' Marian seemed to accept it. 'I'll meet you in the hall'.

Djac nodded as Marian prepared to change into her elegant green top. She opened the door, but turned her head just in time to tell her one last thing. 'Hey Marian? Remember our girls night?'

'Err yeah' Marian said, obviously.

'Well we came to a conclusion that night – remember?' Djac encouraged.

Marian thought for a moment then groaned. 'Yeah' she laughed a little. 'Life's a bitch'.

'True then and true now' Djac smiled warmly. 'See you downstairs.

_So there's the next chapter folks! I really wasn't happy with this one or the last so please let me kno ur thoughts!_

_I'm only planning 2 more chapters of this story (tear) but I'll start on third story immediately so don't worry (whew) lol._

_Guy is looking really nice in my stories lately (I really hate that, not as much as I hate him thou…) but he'll soon b bak 2 his evil self and Robin will hav to kick his ass in (yay!)._

_Luv ur comments, good and bad!_


	22. Assembly

QUESTION ONE

Marian rubbed her arms, hoping some friction would cause heat – it didn't. She ran the last few steps to the hall and violently knocked on the door. Everyone else was all ready inside, probably all ready in their seats too for this emergency assembly. She tried to scrunch her hands into ball to warm her fingers. It had gotten cold and dark pretty fast. She knocked again. Normally school assemblies were so disorganised and noisy at her school, she doubted anyone inside would hear her knocks. She contemplated banging on a near by window but then the door finally pulled open. Marian bounded inside, not looking anywhere but concentrating on the warmth of the building. She turned to smile at her door opener and her face fell – Allen.

'Hey Marian – you look nice' he smiled innocently. 'Pretty cold outside eh?'

Marian had frozen, speechless. How could he talk to her as thought nothing had ever happened? Did he feel no guilt?

'I always liked you in green' he nodded to her shirt, one he would always compliment when he was in the gang.

'Allen-' Marian paused, taking a calm breath. She smiled and he leaned in closer, thinking perhaps Marian was about to forgive him. Marian continued in a perfect, indifferent and matter-of-factly voice, 'You are a self-centred, selfish, chauvinistic, deviating, manipulative little prick and if you don't back off me in the next second I am going to kiss you in the balls'.

Allen's face turned to shock. Did such words just come from Marian? The daughter of a Lord? He quickly took two large steps back.

Marian smiled the turned her back on him, looking for the gang in the mess of the hall. Everyone was yelling dibs on seats, pushing and pulling, screaming over the top of everyone. She finally spotted Eve, looking awkward down in the front row. Marian smiled and waved. Eve looked relived. She had been separated from Much and the gang during the fight to get inside. Marian begun the difficult dance of pushing and pulling to get to Eve but she was only about three people in when she felt a powerful hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, probably just some idiot attempting to make his own way, but it refused to budge. She turned around and saw it was Allen's hand.

He looked sheepish; his grin looked more like a grimace. 'Sorry Marian, but Guy wants you'.

'What?' Marian asked.

'Vaisley told me to find you, he said for me to bring you around to the wing' Allen seemed to position himself side on to Marian, hoping the angle would make it harder to her to kick him in the crutch. He then applied pressure to his arm, forcing her to go left. 'Orders' he offered as a pathetic excuse for an apology. Marian grumbled to herself, why the hell did that evil hobbit want her? Allen led her through a small corridor, away from the crowd and up the five steps into the wing. The two wings led onto the stage, she could see the principle, Vaisley and Guy standing atop the stairs, watching her.

'Guy' she smiled warmly but he pretended he hadn't heard her.

'Ah Ms. Fitzwalter' a voice came from behind her. She could hear their heavy steps as he made the assent towards her. She knew that voice – Vaisley's father, the mayor of Nottingham. She turned, a fake smile planted on her face, how she would love to bash his fat head in with a shovel _(my ultimate fantasy for pple I don't like, I kno I'm weird but it helps wid stress)._ This man had increased taxes, eliminated jobs, forced the unemployed percentage up and stopped all scholarships for her school.

'Mr. Sherriff' Marian fought hard but her fathers forced etiquette classes won and she bobbed her head in a little curtsey. 'To what do we owe the pleasure?'

'Mr. Sherriff has come to deliver a speech to the school in light of today's…' the principle explained but seemed to cringe at the last word, '…siege'.

'Oh? I was under the impression that it was just a bunch of kids fooling around. Really sir, no one was harmed-' Marian tried to convince the mayor to leave.

'No one was harmed? But my, look at your wrist!' Vaisley faked sympathy. 'Really Marian, you should know better to try and fight off dangerous men'.

'I managed' Marian looked to Guy for support but he seemed to be absorbed in something that was on the ground. 'What, pray tell, is your speech about sir?' she turned back to Mr. Sherriff.

'It informs certain _students,_ that we are aware of their involvement in the siege and we won't accept it. I believe that punishment dished out publicly is the most effective' Mr. Sherriff explained condescendingly.

'You think students from our school provoked the attack?' Marian asked.

'Well you were there, did you see anyone fight against the masked hostage-takers?' The mayor lent forward in anticipation for her answer.

Marian swallowed. Some students had fought against them – the gang. She bluffed, 'I saw several students attempt to use force to get out safely, myself included'.

'Hmm, well whatever you saw, I have evidence to back up what I know, now Miss Roberts' he turned to the principle, 'when can we begin, I'm rather pushed for timing'.

'Ah, well' the principle looked very flustered. 'I'll just go calm the students down now' she disappeared through the door that led out to the stage.

'Father, why don't you go, I can deliver your speech' Vaisley suggested.

The mayor looked at his watch, tapping his foot, 'whatever, I gotta go' he shoved the speech into Vaisley's grubby little hands then walked off, his security following him.

Vaisley looked over the speech, a grin spreading as he read. 'Uh huh uh huh, so true…mmm interesting'.

'Did he follow our suggestions?' Guy spoke for the first time.

'Yes, he did take _my_ advice… still, this speech is going to make me quite unpopular, I wonder…' his beady little eyes looked Marian up and down. She fidgeted self-consciously under his gaze. 'Marian!' he snapped. 'You can make the speech'.

'Me?' Marian asked. 'I don't even know what its about'.

'Simple – it's punishing the people involved, all you have to do is read' Vaisley rolled his eyes.

'I'd rather not if its all the same, I think I should go take my seat now anyway' Marian tried to push past Vaisley and go down the steps but he blocked her way.

'No no no Marian' he tutted. 'You read this speech or I tell your daddy that you were involved in the siege and suggest he hire permanent bodyguards for you'.

Marian flinched at the idea of being eternally watched, yet she knew no matter how hard she begged, if her father knew about today, that's exactly what she'd get. 'Please, I just want to take a seat, Guy?'

'Don't bat your pretty blue eyes at him – he doesn't want you any more' Vaisley spat. 'Now go deliver this speech'. Marian tried to look at Guy, confused, but he avoided her gaze again. She sighed and accepted the papers and stepped out onto the stage. Everyone was quiet, waiting for a speaker to address them. The principle looked at her from behind the podium, questioning.

Marian walked over to her and whispered, 'Mr. Sherriff had to leave and asked if I could make the speech'.

'Oh Marian' the principal looked sympathetic, 'I'm so sorry'.

Sorry? Why was the principle apologising? And what was with Guy? Marian refused to think of that now, instead she fought a fresh wave of stage fright as she looked out into the faces of her entire school. She saw the year sevens from the siege, she saw Guy's followers… she swallowed tightly again. Then she looked at the back of the hall and saw the gang. They all looked as confused as she was. Robin was there, sitting next to Much and Djac, he looked calm, stoic but there was something in his eyes… he was trying to tell her something, but what?

Vaisley coughed behind her, ushering her to start. She looked down at she shaking paper in her hands and hoped that no one else would notice. She cleared her throat and begun, 'People of Hoodwell-'

'Louder' barked Vaisley behind her.

'People of Hoodwell' she said louder.

'Better' he coed.

Marian forced her to read on. 'A siege has happened at Hoodwell. As you all know, six armed men broke into the school, holding several students hostage. These men have been arrested and will face their due punishments. In confession, they admitted they only did these things as a rebuttal – a rebuttal against certain students of this school. The students provoked this action by acting irrationally on the streets late at night, endangering others. The students names ar-' Marian cut off; she couldn't believe what she was reading. Vaisley grunted behind her, she swallowed again before continuing. 'The students names are Much Bonchurch, Will Scarlet, Djac Sa'ud, John Little, Eve Jones, Alice Hattie… and Robin Locksley' Marian hated herself, how could she be saying these lies. 'As punishment to these students who have endangered the entire school, they will be expelled from the dorms. Not one of the names mentioned will be permitted to live on school grounds. They are allowed to continue their education here, as long as they pay, but they must find accommodation elsewhere. Failure to follow this punishment will result in expulsion and they will face – _criminal charges_?!' Marian was infuriated, she turned around to Vaisley, ready to fulfil her fantasy with the shovel, but he pushed her aside.

The school had broken into chaos, they were all yelling how unfair it was, all but the gang in the back, who were silent.

Vaisley shushed them. 'Now I know your all happy to see the ones responsible punished, though I must warn, if any of you allow these criminals to sleep in your dorms, you too will be short a place to live. That is all, you may return to your activities.'

The teachers begun ushering the students back to the main building, Marian remained standing on the stage. She watched as people followed Vaisley with hate-filled eyes and gave sympathetic nudges to the gang. The gang were one of the last groups out. Not one of them looked at her as they trudged off. Marian watched as Vaisley gloated with Gisborne and their followers, laughing at today's events. She couldn't stand it any longer; she jumped off the stage and charged towards them. She pushed into their little circle, wishing she had a shovel handy.

'Vaisley!' she yelled, pushing past the bulky bodies.

Vaisley looked bored when she finally reached him, 'Gisborne, remove her' he ordered. Suddenly Guy and Allen were on either side, holding down her arms, forcing her back into the corridor that led to the stage. They closed the doors to stop her re-charging after Vaisley. They listened as the evil laughter faded as the mob left the hall before turning to the pissed off Marian.

'What the hell Marian? He could have you de-dormed too if your not careful' Allen shook his head. Marian watched him, this person that used to be her friend. Did he feel nothing for the gang, the gang who had been like family for the past two years?

'Allen, take her back to her dorm' Guy said before opening the door and leaving.

'Come on' Allen pulled at her hand but Marian shook him off.

'You are unbelievable' Marian said, deadly quiet.

'Yeah I know, I'm selfish, chauvinistic and deviating right?' Allen asked. 'Do you think I don't feel awful for what's just happened?'

'Do you? You don't look upset' Marian spat. 'How could you let them do that? You know full well that Robin and them don't going around, terrorising the streets like they said!'

'Yeah sure thing, I'll go up to the Mayor and tell him that he's son's lying and that he should reinstate them' Allen laughed.

'This isn't funny' Marian screeched. 'Where are they supposed to go? They don't have anywhere to sleep… and what they frick is wrong with Guy?'

Allen paused, he looked down, '… When you were being held, you were together or whatever… then you were squealing Robin's name, pushing him off you. Then later, I dunno, he saw Robin carrying you to your room or something'.

Marian groaned, 'I'm so _over _this!'

'Oh yeah, it must be real hard to have so many guys in love with you' Allen said sarcastically.

'Piss off' Marian brushed past him.

'Where are you going?' Allen followed her, following orders.

'Does it matter?' Marian asked. 'I'm joining the circus, I'm moving to Narnia, I found god and am joining an order – it doesn't matter, I'm leaving'.

'You can't do that Marian' Allen said calmly.

'Why not?' she made the to the door and yanked it open, letting in the icy night air.

'Because if you leave your dorm too, Vaisley will have you and the gang expelled' Allen sounded all most sad.

Marian froze. She had all ready ruined the gang's lives, put them through hell and enough teenage angst to last seven lifetimes... she wouldn't take away their education too. She slammed the door shut and turned back to Allen. 'fine – but you work for me now. Go find me some property listings for the gang or I tell Guy you fancy me, he may be hurt but he won't hesitate to throw you out too, understand?' Allen nodded. 'I said, go find me some property listings – now!' Marian screamed. Allen gave her a pensive look before leaving.

X

Marian trudged up the stairs to her dorm and she knew, even before she entered, what would meet her inside. She opened her door… it was empty. Djac's stuff was gone, all her books, all her clothes, her bed was stripped clean, her toothbrush missing from the bathroom… empty. Marian walked across the hall and opened up Robin and Much's door. The same bleak space greeted her. Same with Will's room, same with Eve's. They were gone, expelled from their homes. They'd left, left her alone. She deserved it, after all she'd done. And to think, less than an hour ago she's been defending Guy.

Marian hugged her sides, feeling as though her chest was going to rip open. She forced deep cold breaths into her lungs…they were gone.

_Well what do you think? I really like this chapter, even if its really emo. I think I'll only hav one more chapter but we'll see._

_Lol, did u guys like my shovel fantasy? Oh I mean, poor Maiden…_


	23. Trip To Jerusalem

QUESTION ONE

The gang had all crammed into a tiny booth at the back of the 'Trip To Jerusalem', an old fashioned pub/restaurant that they all loved. The owner's son, Royston White, used to go to their school but at the beginning of the year when the scholarships were cut, he'd dropped out. Now he worked full time with his mum, keeping the shop.

It was old fashioned, big open fires with thick wooden columns – it was like walking back in time to the medieval Nottingham. Roy, upon seeing his old friends, ordered them the family buffet but no one except Much really felt like eating. They all picked at their food, surrounded by their bags holding all their material processions.

'So I guess we're homeless' Will finally broke the silence.

'Could be worse' Djac sighed.

'How?' Eve was close to crying. How was she supposed to tell her mum that she's been kicked out of her dorm and had no where to live.

'We could be Marian' Djac explained.

'Oh yeah, poor thing, she has a bed to sleep in tonight, she has a warm room, food prepared for her-' the tears stung in Eve's eyes.

'We have each other' John broke in calmly. 'She doesn't, she's all alone now… we should be thankful we have that much'.

'I can't believe they did that in assembly – in front of everyone!' Alice rubbed John's tense shoulders.

'Yeah what was Marian's game anyway?' Much asked.

'She was just doing what she was told' Robin spoke for the first time since the beginning of the assembly. Everyone dropped their food and stared at him, his eyes were at the front of the restaurant at the open door.

'Robin are you ok?' Djac watched as Robin's expression turned miserable.

'No' was his simple answer.

'Its not that bad' Much tried to pick him up. 'I mean, its like John said, we have each other, we're not expelled…. There's lots to be happy for'.

'I don't have Marian' Robin continued to look out at the busy pub, seeming to watch someone but it was too crowded for anyone to tell who.

Everyone went silent. It was true, they had each other but they also had their significant other. Will shivered at the thought of leaving Djac in the empty dorm all alone at the mercy of Gisborne and Vaisley. He would be freaking out right now.

'Right' Much slammed his drink down on the table and stood up. 'We go get her – now! Lets go bust our friend free'.

Everyone looked him, and then it slowly sunk in… 'I'm in' Will stood up, Djac grabbed his hand and stood beside him. Eve wiped the desperate tears from her eyes, smiling and stood next to much.

'We go to Hoodwell' John said.

'It won't help' Robin was the only one still sitting.

'Where's your sense of resilience? You've got to fight for her but she's worth it – come on Robin' Much egged him on.

'Much we aren't going back to the dorms' Robin said coldly.

'But we have to get Marian, I won't just leave her!' Djac felt awful for the fight they'd had before the assembly.

'It won't help going back to the school' Robin suddenly seemed to enjoy their outburst, a sneaky smile spread across his face. 'Probably because Marian is right behind you'.

X

Marian's fingers traced the empty bookshelf. Just a few minutes ago it had been crammed with every book imaginable. There had been so much life in her small little room, life that she shared with the gang, a life that she wanted back.

A knock came at her door. 'Marian, open up its Allen'.

Marian walked across the room and yanked open the door then pulled him inside. 'Have you got them? Have you got the house listings?'

'Yeah I got 'em' Allen produced the section of the daily paper and handed it to her. 'But I gotta tell you Marian, houses aren't cheap-'.

'Thanks to Vaisley and you lot' she cut in, her eyes scanning the listings.

Allen winced but he figured he deserved that much, 'yeah all right. But look, its hundreds of thousands of dollars and no one in the gang can afford that, even if they all pulled together'.

'Who said anything about the gang paying? I lost them their homes so I'll get them a new one… what are all the red circles?' she noticed a few sites had been highlighted.

'Oh I just saw a few I thought… I dunno, they'll need a few bedrooms right? And bathrooms – Much is impossible to share with. Plus they'll want a big kitchen-' Allen explained.

'So you went through and looked to find a home for the gang?' Marian asked, finally looking at him. 'Why do you care?'

'Oh Jeez Marian – their my family too. Just because I went a little-… look, I'm just looking out for them' He shrugged.

Marian gave a weak smile. 'Thanks – its narrows it down… so, where's Guy?'

'Keeping tabs on your crush?' Allen couldn't resist. Marian glared at him. 'Sorry sorry! Take a joke! He's out with Vaisley and his dad. They'll be back later'.

'Do you think its over? Do you think Guy's finally broken up with me?' Marian wouldn't let herself hope, not yet.

'You don't look too upset at the thought. To be honest – Nah, I don't think he'll let you go that easy. I mean, why go to all the trouble of kicking them out if not to enjoy the prize?' Allen said.

'_Prize?' _Marian asked.

'Sorry, I know that was derogatory.' Allen apologised. 'What I meant was-'

'I know what you meant - its ok. But _prize?_ Why the hell would Guy want me? I mean, I lie, I sneak around, I cheat… I'm surprised the gang, let alone Robin, even want me' Marian could feel today's events circling in round her.

'Marian' Allen took a sharp breath. 'There's not a real reason I can think of why any guy wouldn't want to be with you. You're beautiful, smart, funny… and you're a good person. Oh and I don't think you'll ever have to worry about _Robin_ giving up on you'.

'Thanks Allen' Marian smiled for real this time. 'I hope you're right… hey look at this! Its perfect!' she pointed to a particular add.

'Don't show me!' Allen closed his eyes tightly. 'I'm not in the gang – I'm the opposition, one of the bad guys remember? You can't show me where they live'.

'Allen open your bloody eyes' Marian laughed. 'If you're such a bad guy, why'd you help me in the first place huh? Now come on, we need to get this place before it gets cold. I don't even want to think about where the gag's gonna sleep tonight'.

X

Marian horried along, half from the cold, half from wanting to finally do something right. Besides, the place would be closed for the night in a few minutes – she had to hurry.

'I wish you'd have let me drive' Allen grumbled

'Oh come on, it's a five minute walk, besides, we need to save the planet – ozone layer ain't what it used to be' Marian smiled.

'But I like driving – in fact, I got a new car on the weekend' he gloated.

'New car?' she tried to distract her worried mind.

'Um yeah… ' Allen cringed, regretting he bough it up, 'Vaisley bought it for me'

Marian scoffed, 'So you're driving in a car that's cost could feed a dozen families for the entire winter and killing the planet – doesn't that bother you?'

'Yeah it bothers me. But Marian, I've never had fancy cars or the latest clothes like you – I've been poor all my life, let me have this one luxury?' he pleaded.

'Whatever' was all Marian could say. Finally the place came into view and she ran forward, head bent against the cold to the car park. 'Are you coming or what?' she yelled to Allen who had fallen behind.

Allen froze. From where he was he could see the whole complex through the large windows…and sitting in the back corner was the entire gang. He couldn't face them, not now, not after he'd helped de-home them. Maybe tomorrow, after Marian had helped them but not now. 'Nah- I gotta go give Gizzie your alibi'.

'But Allen-' Marian protested but he'd broken into a jog back towards school. What the hell? Why was he leaving so suddenly? – It didn't matter. She had to go find the gang a house then she'd have to call them and find out where they were. Next she'd have to apologise to within an inch of her life…

Marian shivered in the night air and yanked open the door. She was met by the warm familiar scent of her favourite restaurant – the Trip To Jerusalem. She and the gang used to come here a lot - Mrs. White's food was mouth-watering and she always gave her a generous serving. In fact, if Zeke worked here, she doubted she'd ever want to leave. Especially if she could buy the vacant rooms above where the hotel used to be for the gang –she would never leave. Maybe she would just stay surrounded by the gang, hot pasta with hazelnut coffee with Robin's arm around her waist forever…

'Marian!' Mrs White beamed as she pushed past the crowd to get to the bar. 'What a surprise darling! Are you looking for them?'

Marian wondered who 'them' was, 'Actually Mrs. White-'

'Please call me Mary' she cut in.

'Mary' Marian gave her signature polite smile. 'I was actually inquiring as to your vacant rooms. Didn't upstairs used to be a hotel for backpackers?'

'Yes dear, oh but I couldn't keep it up, not with the restaurant and the pub and raising my little Royston' She babbled on, nudging to her son Roy who was off serving some people in a booth. 'Their up for rent now. Its not furnished, but I do have a laundry service and dinners for them. Of course the owners will have to provide their own breakfast and lunch but its still a good deal- oh but Marian? Why are you asking?'

Marian took a deep breath, telling Mary the whole story (Guy, Vaisley, hostage-takers, etc) would take some time, but she was determined not to lie unless absolutely necessary – so maybe just the edited version. 'Well, to be honest… the gang and I got expelled from the dorms today and I was wondering-'

'Oh Marian, Marian! Expelled? You're not at school anymore?' Mary clutched onto both Marian's shoulders, shaking her with each question.

'No not expelled from school – expelled from the dorms. We're not allowed to live there anymore, but we still attend the classes. There was… a misunderstanding' Marian explained.

'So now you have nowhere to live?' Mary asked, suddenly very serious and sympathetic. 'Say no more dear, you'll live upstairs, on the floor above us – free of charge'.

'No! No, I couldn't do that to you Mary. We can pay rent – just like anyone else would.' Marian explained.

'Nonsense – you're like family to me. Besides, I know how that school works – its run by that evil man, Sherriff,' Mary shuddered. 'He kicked my Royston out and now you too! Oh, you'll have to move in tonight, I'll get some towels, and sheets-'

'Mary, if you won't let us pay rent at least let us help you. The girls and I can waitress at nights. And the boys can clean or cut onions or something. Please, I don't think we could accept such hospitality' Marian begged.

Mary watched the young girls face plead. 'All right' she smiled. 'I'd would actually love some help, especially such pretty help as you' she squeezed Marian's cheeks. 'I'll go prepare your rooms, you can go tell the gang they have a home, for as long as you need it'. And with that, Mrs. White disappeared into the crowd. Marian felt squeezed by two German tourists as she went onto her tiptoes to see Mary climb the stairs to the other levels. She breathed a sigh of relief. The gang had a home… she wished she could live with them. Maybe Allen could convince Vaisley to let her go too, especially if her and Guy were over. Wait – what did Mary say about telling the gang? Were they here? She turned around and looked over shoulders, trying to find them. Suddenly, she heard Much's familiar voice and saw the whole gang stand. She came from around behind the pub, not quiet sure how to face them yet, but then she saw Robin's face, his cheeky little grin and she felt her loose herself breath.

X

The gang all turned around, stunned, and saw Marian standing right behind them. She looked guilty, relieved and cautious all at the same time. It took a second for everyone to realize she was actually there but then all the girls freaked.

'Marian!' Alice squealed.

'Did the monster expel you too?' Eve jumped up and down beside her.

'Oh Marian, I'm so sorry about what I said and what he did to you' Djac engulfed her in a bear hug.

All the boys hung back, watching their girl's screech and giggle and hug. Then they looked at Robin, he looked serious but still had that welcoming smirk. They decided, silently, to give him and Marian some privacy. They slowly grabbed the hands of their girlfriends and pulled them into various corners of the pub.

Marian suddenly felt alone, vulnerable even which was stupid because it was just Robin. She'd been alone with this man a hundred times, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

'I'm sorry' she blurted out. Robin had risen from the booth and came and stood in front of her.

'Sorry? What are you sorry about?' Robin hated the distance between them but he didn't want to reach across and take her hand, she looked worried, mad even.

'I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I expelled you from the school. Sorry I didn't jump off the stage, find a shovel and smash Vaisley's face in' Marian had tears of anger running down her cheeks. 'There are so many things I've done, so many things to be sorry for. I'm sorry I-'

'Hey' Robin couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. He broke the distance between them and pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. 'How can you be sorry for something you didn't do?'.

'What? I expelled you!' Marian cried. 'How can you not be furious with me?'

'You didn't expel me – the principle did. And she only did it due to an undeniable request from Vaisley's evil excuse for a father. How can I be mad at you? You just read out a stupid speech' Robin rubbed her arms and she slowly calmed down.

'But-but I said it in front of the _whole_ school' Marian said, her voice tired from her sudden burst of tears.

'We all ready knew - we knew what was coming. That's why we had a sorta party in your room. The principle had called us in, prior to assembly, apologising …but she had no choice. I was just trying to find other accommodation, that's why I wasn't there…'

'You knew?' Marian whispered. She could feel robin nod as she gently swayed her. 'I still should have said no, I shouldn't have done the speech'.

'Marian, you had no choice. None of us resent you for it. In fact, we all felt as though we'd let you down by leaving… Much was ready to storm down the door and take you with us, wherever it is we're going' Robin chuckled without humour.

Marian pulled away from him. 'That's why I came – I talked to Mrs. White, you remember the old hotel up on the third floor? It's vacant now for renters. So I explained the situation… she's giving it to the gang, free of charge, as long as we help out in the restaurant'.

'Seriously?' Robin cocked an eyebrow. Marian nodded. 'Um, well…ok. I mean – awesome. That's great, so close to school, so close to you!' he picked her up and spun her around.

'Robin!' Marian giggled. 'Stop it! Let me go!'

'Never' he slowed down and bought her body closer to his, thinking it was as familiar to him as his own. 'Thankyou Marian' he breathed in her hair and felt her shiver. 'You're my hero'.

'_Our_ hero' Djac said while Much coughed lightly to break the couple up.

They reluctantly parted, though Robin kept one arm tight around her waist. 'Were you lot eve's dropping?'

'Of course we were' Djac brushed past him and they re-crammed into the booth. There wasn't much room to begin with, so Marian, happily, sat on Robin's lap, locking her arms around the back of his neck.

'So we have a home again?' Eve asked.

'Yep' Robin beamed.

'And we have each other – that's what's most important' John added.

'Corny much?' Alice teased.

'I like corny' said Marian and John smiled.

'So we have a home, each other, jobs, thanks to Mrs. White, school… anything else we need?' Will asked playing with Djac's hand.

'Yeah – to get Marian away from the freak and preferably leave him with an arrow in his head' Robin said.

'Not to mention the people suffering thanks to the Sherriff – I won't be one hundred percent happy until they're taken care of' Marian added.

'Ok, so apart from assassination and revolting against the government' Much rolled his eyes.

'Actually they have a good point' Djac spoke up. 'we have everything we could ever want – why not hep others?'

'You're not serious?' Much asked.

'I _could_ use some help with the whole Nightwatchman act…' Marian played with Robin's hair.

'Its settled' Robin smiled. 'First thing once were moved in, we free Marian and liberate the people of Nottingham, agreed?' he raised his pint.

'I'm in' Marian raised hers. The rest of the gang looked at each other, before rolling their eyes, not avoiding the inevitable and raising their glasses.

'To saving the poor' Marian toasted.

'To liberating the beautiful' Robin smiled.

'To the bloody impossible' Much said.

_Tah-Dah! What did u all think? It was so sad finishing this story, but I've all ready started a new story, just look up my profile or 'Hood School – Term 3'. I luv reviews, so tell me wat u want 2 c next story._

_Also, do u guys want to know what happened between Marian and her father? Do u want 2 kno or should I focus on school life?_

_Thankyou, seriously, for reading my stories! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hope u keep reading and enjoy my next piece!_


End file.
